


Whispers in the Lake

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action Focused Plot, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Fic, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Merpeople, POV Hermione Granger, Slow Burn, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: While in the Black Lake waiting to be rescued by Viktor Krum, Hermione is bitten by Merchieftainness Murcus. In the days and weeks to come, Hermione starts developing characteristics resembling a mermaid and with little to no resources in the library, she dives into the depths of the lake searching for answers.





	1. to dankoma

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter Harmony and Creature! Fic and I am unbelievably excited! Rated M for future chapters. I have most of this story planned out and will be doing regular updates, hopefully at least every other week!
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

Hermione emerged from the black lake, gasping for breath and looking around in confusion. The crowd in front of her were cheering, and to her left she watched a shark head turn back into that of her rescuer’s. Hermione’s attention quickly turned back to herself as her robes continued to try to drag her back underneath the water. After returning to his normal self, Viktor must have realized she was struggling to stay afloat and wrapped his arm around her middle and slowly pulled them to shore. 

As soon as Hermione could touch the lake floor, she pulled away from Viktor and waded through the water until she was on dry land. Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed over and began fussing over her, placing towel after towel around her. She was grateful for the matron at that moment. The cold February weather was not exactly ideal for an underwater task, and she huffed at the ridiculousness of it. What kind of school allows students to be kidnapped and placed in the black lake? Hogwarts, that’s who. She shouldn’t be surprised. She and her friends had been put in dangerous situations over the years; this wasn’t any different. Bloody tournament. 

Her thoughts drifted away from Hogwarts as Madam Pomfrey pushed a pair of clothes into her arms and pointed toward the champions tent where she expected Hermione to change. Hermione walked briskly into the tent and changed quickly, not wishing to stay in her wet clothes any longer than she had to. As she finished changing, the matron entered the tent, Viktor close behind. 

As Madam Pomfrey checked her vitals, Viktor moved closer and tilted his head, as if confused. She frowned and looked down at herself, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Herm-own-ninny, vat is zat on your neck?” 

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked. She reached up to the right side of the neck and immediately felt what he was talking about. Her hand flitted over the indents on her throat, almost in an oval shape. 

“Madam Pomfrey, what is this?” Hermione asked, her fingers unable to decipher what she was feeling on her neck. “Was I bitten while in the lake?” 

She felt her pulse jump in her neck as she asked the question. Weren’t the merpeople supposed to protect her from harm while guests in their colony? What could have gotten close enough to leave such a large bite mark? 

“It’s possible Mister Krum accidentally sank his teeth into you while rescuing you. A human bite mark if I am correct. It’s nothing to worry about m’dear,” Madam Pomfrey assured her. She felt a liquid being poured onto her neck and the skin tighten. Lifting her fingers again to her neck, the marks had disappeared. Hermione let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding in and gave a small smile to Viktor. 

“You’re all clear, dear,” Madam Pomfrey said, clearing her of her care. The matron walked away muttering about water in February and the ridiculous tournament. Hermione was inclined to agree with her.

“I am sorry, Herm-own-ninny,” Viktor said, taking a seat next to her. 

“For what?” 

“For biting you. My transformation didn’t go as it vas supposed to,’ Viktor admitted, rubbing the back of his head. 

“I don’t think it was you who bit me Viktor. If the shark version of yourself bit me, the bite mark would have been much bigger. Something with the mouth similar to a human —“ Hermione trailed off. She still didn’t understand what could have sneakily gotten past the merpeople who had been keeping watch or why Madam Pomfrey was convinced it was nothing. 

The tent was thrown open and in walked Harry shivering. A girl with long silvery blonde hair was attached to his side and the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour, and Ron walked in behind him. She jumped up immediately and ran to Harry, embracing him. 

“You figured it out!” she shouted, jovially. 

He grinned at her. “Well, sorta.” 

“What?” 

He winked. “I’ll tell you later,” he said, as Madam Pomfrey pulled him away and began casting diagnostic spells and forcing a Pepper-Up Potion down his throat. 

“Herm-own-ninny,” Viktor said, calling her over. “I vant ask you something.” Hermione walked over and Viktor pulled her as far away as possible from the others. 

“Why are you being so secretive?” Hermione whispered. 

“I do not vant to be overheard.” He took a deep breath and continued. “I have never felt zis vay about another girl before. I vas hoping zat maybe you vould come to visit me zis summer in Bulgaria?” 

“That sounds delightful, Viktor. I would love to spend time with you in your home country.” Hermione was beaming. Viktor cupped her face in his hand as if he was going to kiss her but then frowned. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

“Zere is a water beetle in your hair.” He pulled on her hair, pulling the beetle out of her wild locks. He laid it flat in his hand and moment later it flew away. 

“Thank you,” Hermione said appreciatively, shaking her hair and running her fingers through it hoping to catch any other unwanted items or creatures. “I will talk you later, okay? I want to check on Harry. I am sure they will be releasing the scores soon.” 

Viktor nodded his head and swooped in to place a kiss on Hermione’s cheek before walking out of the tent. 

Hermione blushed, but it quickly disappeared as she headed back over to where the others were being treated by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione raised her eyebrows as she approached seeing that the small girl with silvery blonde hair had yet to detach herself from Harry’s side. Harry saw and just looked over at the girl clinging to him and shrugged his shoulders. Fleur Delacour was on the other side of the girl and Hermione immediately recognized there were sisters. Hermione came to the conclusion herself and just shook her head at the audacity of her best friend — always one for heroics. Though not for the fame or the glory, just because he was a good person and genuinely cared for others. 

“You’re all done, Mister Potter. Do try to take care of yourself. I have seen enough of you in the hospital wing to last a lifetime.” 

“I’ll try Madam Pomfrey,” Harry said, grinning at the matron.

“More trouble than your father and his friends, I daresay.” She paused and looked down at her hands, almost fretting. When she spoke, her voice slightly quivered. “I know he’d be very proud of you today. Both of your parents.” 

Harry blushed and looked down, attempting to hide his face. Hermione knew her friend better than anyone and knew he was overcome with emotion. He looked back up at Madam Pomfrey and once again smiled, his eyes shining with unfallen tears. “Thanks, Madam Pomfrey,” he said, his voice higher than normal.

The matron nodded and walked off and Hermione heard her sniffling. “Harry, Fleur, I am assuming the judges are about to give out the scores. We should go,” Hermione told them, jerking her head toward the mouth of the tent. “Viktor is already outside waiting and since Cedric isn’t in here, he must be too.” 

Fleur nodded her head and rose from her seat, tugging her sister up as well. Fleur turned to Harry and surprised him by placing her hands on either side of his face and kissing first his right cheek then his left. “‘Arry, thank you so much for saving my little sister. It was the grindylows, zey attacked me. I am so thankful you saved her, even though she wasn’t yours to save.” Fleur’s younger sister was frantically nodding along with Fleur as she talked. 

“You’re welcome,” Harry sputtered out as the half Veela placed another kiss on his cheek. 

“Come along, Gabrielle,” Fleur said, seemingly oblivious to how she affected those around her. She grabbed her sister’s hand and disappeared from sight. 

“Ron, you’re awfully quiet,” Harry commented, finding his voice again, looking at his best friend curiously. Ron just shrugged and opened up his mouth several times to talk, but no words came out. Instead he pointed to the mouth of the tent and then back at Harry. 

“Oh, Fleur!” Ron nodded, confirming that it was her that was his problem. “It’s probably a bit awkward too after the situation before the Yule Ball, right?” Hermione asked. Ron just nodded again. 

“Right, we should probably go out there. I am assuming they are waiting for us before they announce the scores.” Harry was almost right. All the other judges were standing there waiting, but Dumbledore had waded into the water and was speaking to one of the merpeople in an odd sort of language that was mostly a bit of screeching. Hermione could partially understand what was being said which made her extremely confused. Was the merperson talking partially in English? Could anyone else understand what was being said? 

“Can you understand what they are saying?” she whispered to the other two. 

“No, it sounds like a bunch of screeching. Can you?” Harry said as Ron shook his head in response to her question. Both were frowning at her as though she had asked the most ridiculous question. Hermione just shook her head and returned her attention back to the water. Dumbledore had waded back onto shore as the merperson slowly swam back into the depth. She swore it looked straight at her, but when she did a double take; it was gone.

Dumbledore conferred with the other judges as everyone waited for the results with baited breath. Finally, Ludo Bagman cast a sonorous charm to amplify his voice to divulge the results of the second task. 

“Fleur Delacour, although using the Bubble-Head Charm, failed to rescue her hostage and has been awarded twenty-five points coming in fourth place,” Bagman started. Hermione clapped politely along with the rest of the crowd, though looking in Fleur’s direction she was hiding her face in shame. 

Bagman continued. “Coming in first place is Cedric Diggory!” Bagman shouted, and the Hogwarts crowd went wild. Bagman waited patiently for the noise to die down before continuing. Mister Diggory also used the Bubble-Head Charm successfully and brought his hostage to the surface first, only one minute outside the allotted hour. He has been awarded forty-seven points.” The crowd again cheered, the loudest shouts coming from the sea of canary yellow and black. 

“Next, Mister Viktor Krum has been awarded forty points for using a partial Transfiguration and returning his hostage safely though still out of the allotted time. That being said he has been awarded third place.” Bagman was greeted with silence then angry shouting from Durmstrang’s Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff and other students from the school. Hermione looked over at Viktor; he seemed indifferent by the entire situation, but she could never exactly read his facial expressions. She would ask him later about it. Returning her attention back to Ludo Bagman, he was attempting to calm the crowd and diffuse the situation.

“Now, now Headmaster Karkaroff. Let us not forget that you are on the panel of judges as well.” Bagman said, almost tauntingly. It was true, but it was clear that he was trying to rile Karkaroff up again. There were a few laughs before it was silent once more and everyone waited for him to continue. Even Karkaroff quieted, though his face was red and looked as though he was going to explode at any moment. 

“Harry Potter returned last, but according to Mercheiftainess Murcus’ report, he arrived at the hostages first. He was delayed only by his determination to free all of the hostages, not only his own. Most of the judges feel this shows moral fiber and deserves high marks despite finishing last and well out of the time limit. Mister Potter has been awarded forty-five points and second place.” Bagman finished and was greeted with cheers of joy as both of the Hogwarts Champions were now tied for first place, leaving the other two schools in second and third respectively. 

Hermione turned to Harry and he looked like he was in shock, his mouth open. He turned to her and as she beamed up at him, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into a hug. “You did it! You did it!” she cried. 

“Well done, mate,” Ron said, coughing to get their attention. Harry let Hermione down and surprised both of them, by engulfing Ron in a hug as well. “There’s so much I need to tell the both of you,” Harry said, pulling the blanket around his shoulders closer. “But first, let’s get out of the cold.” 

Hours later, Hermione climbed the staircase to the girls’ dormitory, still smiling from the party Fred and George had thrown Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room; it had lasted all day and into the night. She had just spent hours with her favourite people celebrating a victory in the tournament and more importantly, Harry securing another kind of victory — staying alive. Someone out there was trying to hurt...no; kill him. And that scared her beyond belief. 

Harry spent several hours after the scores were announced, recounting what had happened after they left him behind in the library the night before until they trudged out of the water. The recounting of his time in the Black Lake left her feeling more confused than ever. The Merpeople had apparently stopped Harry from trying to rescue both her and Ron but were eventually scared off by Viktors appearance as a shark. Why would they protect her from Harry trying to save her, but then allow another creature to come close enough to bite her? It was all very strange and confusing. 

Eventually, Hermione fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of dark waters and faceless creatures. She woke in the morning, drenched in sweat. As she pushed her hair back from her forehead, she climbed out of her four-poster and trudged into the washroom. The first thing she noticed was the dark circles under her eyes. She had been asleep all night, yet did not rest. The second thing she noticed were the markings on her neck. 

“What the ...” Hermione said out loud before trailing off. The bite mark Madam Pomfrey had healed with dittany less than twenty-four hours ago had reappeared, bold as ever.


	2. Secrets Uncovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed by the love this story received over the past week — thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Huge shoutout to The Muse of Apollo for looking over this chapter for me!

Hermione quickly suppressed a scream and cast a glamour charm to cover up the mark. She had no plans on letting anyone else know about her  _little_ problem anytime soon. A trip to the hospital wing would be in her plans for the day though she would have to make up an excuse for Ron and Harry why she needed to go. Perhaps she could just say she wasn't feeling well after the task. Yes, that would work. It wouldn't tip them off to anything unusual happening, although they were usually oblivious to these types of things anyway.

Hermione quickly breezed through her morning routine and rushed out of the washroom before any of the other girls could drag themselves out of their beds. As it was Saturday, Hermione dressed in jeans and a jumper, grabbed her rucksack and went down to breakfast, intent on spending most of the day studying and perhaps researching what could have bitten her. The Great Hall was relatively empty, and Hermione was happy to keep it that way. Most were probably having a lie in after the excitement the previous day.

She pulled out her Arithmancy textbook and propped it up against the glass container holding the orange juice before reaching for a stack of toast and the small jar of marmalade. She spent several minutes scanning the page, but she wasn't consuming any information; her mind elsewhere. Realizing she wouldn't be able to focus until she made a visit to Madam Pomfrey, she quickly scarfed down some toast and rushed out of the Great Hall, intent on going straight to the infirmary.

Leaving the Great Hall, a gaggle of students were entering, and she waited patiently for them to pass and disperse to their house tables. Ron and Harry bringing up the rear, they stopped to talk to her.

"Already done with breakfast?" Ron asked, curiously, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach.

"I wasn't very hungry," Hermione admitted. "I think I am still off-kilter from the task yesterday." She wasn't  _really_  lying. Maybe just skirting around the truth a bit as she hadn't told either of her best friends that she was currently sporting a bite mark from an unknown entity.

"I still feel kinda weird too. Like my insides are still cold. I'm sure it will pass." He shrugged his shoulders, seeming unbothered by the fact.

"I am going to see Madam Pomfrey, and then I plan on spending the day in the library, studying and maybe getting ahead on some homework. Join me later?" she asked.

Harry nodded while Ron was completely ignoring the both of them, rubbing his stomach and staring at the Gryffindor table with longing.  _Typical._  He couldn't focus on anything on an empty stomach.

"See you later then," Harry murmured to Hermione, before turning to Ron and lightly chucking him on the shoulder letting him know they were now headed to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione turned away and walked quickly as she could toward the Hospital Wing, her heart racing with anticipation. She climbed the stairs until she reached the second-floor landing and was relieved to see Madam Pomfrey already bustling around, prepared for whatever came her way for the day. Hopefully, she  _really_  was ready for anything because Hermione had a feeling this meeting had potential to become nasty, especially if her suspicions that the matron was lying to her were correct.

As Hermione stepped into the room, Madam Pomfrey said, "Good morning Miss Granger," without looking at her.

"How—how did you know it was me?" Hermione questioned the matron, stuttering over her words a bit.

"I had a hunch you would be coming to visit me today. And as you are usually on top of things, I knew it would be early in the morning," Madam Pomfrey said turning toward her. "Why don't we talk in my office." She gestured to a small room at the back of the Hospital Wing, and Hermione nodded. It would probably be best to talk about this delicate situation in private, especially since she was about throw out some accusations at the matron.

As they took their seats in the office, Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath, reopened her eyes and focused on the woman in front of her. Hermione was nervous and didn't want to cause any problems, but she wanted to make it clear that she wasn't here to mess around; she wasn't going to avoid a difficult conversation by gazing around the small room. She was here to get some answers.

"Why don't you tell me why you're here, Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey leaned back in her chair as she asked the question and crossed her arms, as if she was settling in for a long and deep conversation. If Hermione wasn't so confused by her situation, she would find the casualness of the matron  _almost_ funny. They knew each other quite well; as far as a teacher/student relationship goes that is and even she had never seen Madam Pomfrey act so informal.

When Hermione started speaking, her voice was a little higher than usual revealing how nervous she was despite her strong exterior. She paused, took a deep breath and began to speak once more, hopefully sounding more confident than she had moments before.

"Yesterday when I was in your care after being pulled out of the lake, I discovered a bite mark on my neck. After expressing concern, you brushed it off like it was nothing and healed it. This morning when I looked in the mirror, the bite mark had reappeared. I had to cast a glamour charm to cover it up." Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered the charm to remove the glamour. She pulled down the neck of her jumper to show Madam Pomfrey the mark.

She was silent for a moment before continuing. "Why did you lie to me? I believe you know what this mark is but refused to tell me yesterday. Why?"

"I did not wish to speak about it in front of Mister Krum. I assumed you didn't wish for him to be involved in the matter. This isn't —"

Hermione interrupted, knowing she was disrespectful in doing so. "You could have pulled me aside or asked to speak with me later. Instead, you just brushed off this bite mark claiming it was Viktor's shark bite when clearly it isn't!" Hermione spoke quickly and loudly, her emotions pushing aside the logical part of her brain. Before, she was confused and a little upset, but now she was feeling those emotions more than ever. The fact that an employee of Hogwarts, especially the matron, who was supposed to take care of students, would potentially put her in danger by not informing her the truth of her bite mark pushed Hermione over the edge. She was succumbing to her emotions, turning frantic, almost hysterical over the situation.

"This isn't something to be worried about," Madam Pomfrey assured Hermione. "I will help you as much as I can, but we must approach this situation calmly. I know you can do that, Miss Granger."

Tears were falling down Hermione's face, but she nodded, afraid she would once against become flustered if she opened her mouth. She would gladly listen to any information the matron willingly gave up to her, always eager to learn.

"Now, as to what that bite mark is, I can only guess." She opened a drawer beside her desk and pulled out several stacks of parchment. "This," she said, gesturing to the papers," is my research regarding what happened to me when I was a student here."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"As I said, I am not entirely sure. I have the same bite mark as you," she admitted, and she pulled down the collar of her uniform showing Hermione. She stood up to get a closer look. It looked exactly like Hermione's right down to the color and the depth of the bite mark. Hermione sat back down in her chair as Madam Pomfrey continued. "After researching all these years, I can only come to the conclusion that I was bitten by something similar to a human."

Hermione reached up and felt her bite mark and nodded. "I thought the same thing."

"And? What conclusion can you come to knowing that information?" Madam Pomfrey asked, placing her elbows on the desk and leaning forward.

Hermione's brain was reeling; a frown gracing her features as she contemplated the information she had been given. And then it clicked. Her hand flew up to her mouth, and she gasped. "The merpeople?" she asked, incredulously. "But how? Why? They were supposed to be protecting us!"

"I don't know the answer to those questions, I'm afraid, Miss Granger. After several years, I pushed my research to the side, finding nothing of significance. I never exhibited any symptoms, so I left it alone. I assure you, you can live a normal life."

Hermione nodded, though was wary of the promise, knowing Madam Pomfrey couldn't possibly promise such a thing as she was basing the conclusion off of her own experiences. She got up from her seat, preparing to leave. Eager to consume more information on the subject, she asked to borrow the matron's research, planning to immediately go to the library. Madam Pomfrey stacked them up nicely and handed them over. "Do return them as soon as your done. I may need them one day."

"I will," Hermione replied, simply. Hermione placed the papers inside her rucksack and walked toward the door before turning back toward the older woman.

"And Madam Pomfrey?" The matron looked up at her. "I'm sorry for getting upset with you. I know you were just trying to protect me."

"I am sorry too, Miss Granger. Now, off to the library dear." She winked at Hermione and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Apparently she  _was_  predictable.

Hermione strolled toward the library, trying to filter through the information Madam Pomfrey had given her. A merperson had bitten her. Her first reaction was to of course, go to the library, but the second, was to storm up to Dumbledore's office and cause a scene though she knew it wasn't his fault. Dumbledore and the organisers of the tournament had trusted these merpeople to keep them safe while in their care. Everyone was under the impression that the merpeople had done their job; everyone except Hermione, Madam Pomfrey and maybe Viktor that is.

As the doors to the library loomed into view, she slipped inside and made her way to the very back, where she usually met Harry and Ron to study. They were already there, waiting.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered, motioning her to sit next to him. "How are you? Everything okay?"

Hermione nodded and took the seat next to him, dropping her rucksack next to the desk. "Madam Pomfrey thinks I just caught a cold from being under the lake for an extended period of time. I'll be okay in a couple of days."

"That's good. Well, as much as I would rather not, I suppose we should start with Snape's potion essay," Harry suggested. Ron nodded in agreement. They both reluctantly turned back to their notes sprawled out across the table and began rifling through them before picking up their quills and beginning to scribble away.

Hermione had already finished her Potion's essay and was already ahead on almost everything. She had other plans besides homework now. She pushed back from the table, told Ron and Harry she needed to do some research and ambled over to the magical creatures section of the library.

She scanned the shelves, searching for the letter  _M_ and then  _Mer_. Once she found it, she frowned in disbelief. There were only two books with Merpeople or Mermaid in the title. She huffed. There were hundreds of books on other magical creatures, but the one she needed most had relatively nothing. Grabbing the two books, Hermione walked toward Madam Pince's desk.

"Madam Pince?" Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper, knowing the librarian would appreciate her attempt to remain quiet. The librarian looked at her through her cat-like glasses and said, "Miss Granger, what can I do to help you?"

"I was just curious about merpeople or mermaids after the Second Task yesterday, and I only found two tomes on the shelf. That can't be correct can it?"

"I am afraid it is, Miss Granger. Both of those books are rather large and full of information; they should have the information you seek. I will look into ordering more on the subject." Madam Pince looked back down at the library catalogue in front of her and Hermione knew that was her cue signalling that the conversation was over.

She went back to the desk where Harry and Ron were studying and continued to hope that today was one of those days where they were so desperate to finish their homework that they were oblivious to everything else. If they saw she was looking up merpeople for no apparent reason, it could raise some questions.

Watching them both under hooded eyelids, Hermione was relieved that they didn't seem interested in whatever she was doing, too preoccupied with one of the most challenging potion's essays Snape had ever assigned.

Turning her attention to the book, she started at the beginning, curious about the past history of the merpeople. Assuming they probably weren't like the cartoons, she settled back into her chair intent on learning something, and perhaps to learn something about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates on this story and other amazing Harmony stories, check out the Facebook group, Harmony & Co. (18+).


	3. Discovery

Weeks passed, and Hermione was convinced she would never find any answers. Madam Pomfrey had called in some favours and contacted several National libraries but only received a limited amount of resources in return. The books covered the bare minimum of information only including a brief history of merpeople and their interactions with magical governments. 

 

After her work with S.P.E.W., she found it curious that the merpeople in the Black Lake and the merpeople in other waters around the world would qualify for full being status if they did not, as a race, reject that classification. 

 

_ In the seventeenth century, Chieftaness of the Wizards’ Council, Elfrida Clagg refused to accept merpeople as beings under her definition of the term as those who could ‘speak the human tongue’. Clagg thought Mermish to be inadequate as it could not be understood above the water. This enraged the merpeople and their allies, the centaurs. Less than two-hundred years later, in 1811, under Minister Grogan Stump, merpeople were allowed being status with his definition that a being is any creature that has sufficient intelligence to understand the laws of the magical community and to bear part of the responsibility of shaping of those laws. Eventually, merpeople requested to be treated as beasts again due to the fact that dark creatures such as hags and vampires also claimed being status.  _

 

All of the books she had looked through during her research had this same paragraph repeated over and over again, very few changes in wording. It wasn’t helpful, but it made Hermione want to fight for the rights of creatures even more. It’s possible she was bitten because of their anger towards beings. She wouldn’t know unless she talked directly to the merchieftainess which was virtually impossible. As a human, she couldn’t swim down to the colony. That was something she would have to continue to research; maybe even talk to Harry about his use of Gillyweed. 

 

Though the most exciting piece of literature she found was a small, brown, leather book. Opening it, she realised it was a journal, and she had rarely put it down since. Mirabella Plunkett had started documenting her life in the summer of eighteen thirty-nine and stopping just before the beginning of September. 

 

_ 1839 July 27 _

_ Arrived in Scotland today. We are camping near Loch Lomond for a least a week of the summer holiday. Mother as a pureblood despises camping, but father loves it. He grew up camping all around the world with his family. I am indifferent. I enjoy being away from the everyday hustle and bustle of London.  _

 

_ 1839 August 3 _

_ Met a merman, a selkie, in Loch Lomond today. Morven is his name. I cannot understand him as a human above water, but when I turn into my animagus form, I understand him perfectly. I have found he is lonely and as I am too, we have found comfort in each other.  _

 

_ 1839 August 5 _

_ Morven bit me on the neck today. I am not entirely sure why, but I know there is a reason. I think I love him and maybe he loves me too. We are returning to London tomorrow, and I am not sure how I will continue on without him. I will miss him dearly.  _

 

_ 1839 August 13 _

_ It has been one week since we left Loch Lomond and well over a week since Morven bit me. I have started developing odd tendencies, and the bite mark refuses to go away despite the many treatments; magical and muggle. When I bathe, gills appear on the sides of my neck, and some scales have started to appear. Once I dry off, and no water is left on my body, I return to normal.  _

 

Hermione gulped, reading this was like reading about her own life, minus the romance of course. She couldn’t help but notice the similarities between her and Mirabella Plunkett after the bite happened. She continued reading hoping to find some answers. 

 

_ 1839 August 17  _

_ I told my parents I was in love with Morven today. They were less than pleased to find out I was in love with a creature; a merman. They just don’t understand. He isn’t a creature, he is a being just as we are! I told him of our plans to be married, and their objections could be heard miles away. As I write this, tears are falling onto the pages showing my heartbreak.  _

 

The last entry Hermione could barely read. It looked as though it was scribbled out in a hurry, not at all like the past entries. 

 

_ 1839 August 22 _

_ It’s midnight, and I am making the decision to leave my parents home. As I cannot leave during the day, this is my only chance to escape. I plan to travel north back to Scotland and to Loch Lomond and join my love in the water. I am convinced I know have a similar ability as an animagus, able to transform almost at will. I believe I will be able to turn into a mermaid and join him in the depths of the loch. I will miss my family dearly, but I cannot live without Morven. Farewell.  _

 

Hermione stopped reading and realised that her heart was beating unnaturally fast. Looking around, she was relieved to see that the common room was empty and looking at her watch she saw that it was well after midnight. Turning her attention back to the book, she flipped through the pages and was disappointed to see them empty despite the last journal entry stating it would be the last. Closing the book, Hermione leaned back in the winged armchair she was currently occupying by the fire and closed her eyes. 

 

As she sat there completely still, she let her thoughts sift through all the information she had retained over the past few weeks. She didn’t really have any conclusions, but one thing was for sure. She was going to start a journal and document everything that had happened so far since she emerged from the Black Lake, including Harry’s version of events as he was awake. Eventually, she could include interviews with various people like Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey; those who had interacted with the merpeople before. Maybe she could even travel across the world visiting other merpeople colonies. 

 

On that happy note, Hermione drifted off to sleep, the flickering of the fire barely noticeable from underneath her eyelids. 

 

“Hermione! Hermione!” a voice was shouting at her, she swivelled her head from side to side but saw no one. She was in the middle of a lake, who could be calling her name. She heard it again. “Hermione! Wake up!” Hermione abruptly woke as someone shook her and continued to shout her name. 

 

“Must you yell,” she grumbled, opening her eyes, squinting in the sunlight streaming through the windows. 

 

“Sorry, Hermione,” Harry said sheepishly. “You slept for longer than usual. I didn’t want you to miss breakfast.” 

 

“What time is it?” Hermione asked, panicked. 

 

“You’re not late, calm down,” Harry told her. “It’s only a little past seven.” Hermione relaxed back into the chair and closed her eyes. 

 

“You can’t sleep now,” Harry said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She fell into him, and she blushed before pulling herself out of his arms. “Want me to wait for you?” 

 

Hermione shook her head. “I’ll be okay. I just need to change.” 

 

“And maybe brush your teeth,” Harry said, grinning. 

 

She smacked him across the chest. “That’s a given, you dolt. My parents are dentists, remember?” 

 

“Right,” Harry said sheepishly. “I’ll wait for you here anyway. I don’t need you climbing into bed and falling asleep, missing classes. You don’t have a time turner anymore to go back and redo.” 

 

“Low blow, Potter,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. “I’ll just be a few moments.” She rushed up the stairs to the girls’ dormitory and quickly changed into a clean, pressed uniform and freshened up in the bathroom. Less than ten minutes later, she was piling her books into her rucksack, almost ready to head down to breakfast. 

 

Harry gripped her arm as they left the common room, helping her through the portrait hole. Usually, he let go after they were safely through, but today he kept ahold her arm until they were walking through the doors of the Great Hall. She was confused by the gesture, but it was pushed from her mind as they sat down at the Gryffindor table and conversation was filled with classes, Quidditch and still, Ron’s tales of what had happened in the Black Lake.

  
  


Harry watched Hermione from across the table and had to keep a frown from crossing his face. Ever since she had been rescued out of the black lake, she had been acting oddly. Other than her usual black circles under her eyes, she had been staying up late into the night not doing homework but researching about merpeople. She tried to hide the books from them, but he saw them this morning sitting by his chair. Occasionally, he watched as she rubbed her hand across her neck, almost as if in pain. He was concerned for her, but she kept up this facade that everything was okay. It’s what she had always done. 

 

When the bell rang signalling the five-minute warning until class started, they said their goodbyes as they headed off to Divination, Hermione to Arithmancy. Harry barely paid attention during Divination and the classes following, his thoughts still on Hermione. He decided that despite her claiming everything was fine, she really wouldn’t admit anything to him unless he caught her having a breakdown. 

 

He didn’t want to follow her without her knowledge, but decided it was necessary to ensure that she was taking care of herself and that she wasn’t involved in anything dangerous. Especially since Sirius had warned him about Karkaroff and Krum back in November during their fire call. Maybe Krum was up to something, and it was effecting Hermione. He needed to know.  

 

Over a month and a half passed before Harry had a chance to follow Hermione. He found Hermione off on her own on the Marauder’s Map and frowned when he saw her walk into the prefect’s bathroom. Harry climbed out of bed, grabbed his wand from his bedside table and threw the invisibility cloak over his head. He slowly made his way toward the prefect’s bathroom, keeping one eye on the map at all times. In February, it had been a close call when Snape almost found him with the cloak, the map and the egg and it wasn’t about to let that happen again. 

 

After ten minutes or so, Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he made it down to the fifth floor without difficulty. Whispering the password, Harry gritted his teeth and pushed the door open. It wasn’t his intention to be creepy or spy on her while bathing, but this was a last resort. He hoped to Merlin that she wasn’t shagging Krum; that would be awkward but would answer a lot of questions. Still, he hoped that that wasn’t the case. 

 

As soon as he walked in, he ripped off the cloak and his attention was immediately drawn to the large, swimming pool-like tub where the map told him Hermione was located. He saw her long, bushy hair facing him and he was grateful that her back was turned — he didn’t know if he was ready, or ever would be, to see his best friend naked. 

 

“Hermione?” Harry asked quietly, but loud enough that she would be able to hear him. He listened to her gasp and kept her face turned away from him. 

 

“Harry, please leave!” she cried. “Please don’t look at me. Don’t come any closer.” She was begging him, and he stayed where he was, scared to move. 

 

“Hermione what’s wrong,” he asked. “Why won’t you talk to me?” 

 

“You shouldn’t have followed me in here,” she whispered, and she sniffled, failing at covering up that she was crying. Harry immediately felt terrible knowing he had to upset her. But he was still convinced this was the best thing; he needed to know that she was okay. 

 

“Hermione, please. Tell me what is wrong. I want to help you, but I can’t if you keep putting up this facade that you’re okay.” 

 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” 

 

“I am your best friend. Your secret is safe with me,” Harry promised. 

 

“Okay,” she breathed. Harry held his breath as Hermione turned around, showing her face.  He gasped and had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from shouting. It was Hermione, but it also wasn’t Hermione at all. It was like he was in the Black Lake all over again, face to face, with a mermaid. 


	4. A Much Needed Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly is my beta. All mistakes are mine.

“You’re a mermaid?” Harry asked incredulously once he found his voice. 

 

Hermione nodded and said, “Well technically, I think I would be considered a Selkie. If I would have been bitten in the waters near Greece, I would probably resemble more closely to her.” She pointed to the mermaid on the wall. “She’s a Siren.” 

 

“What’s the difference?” 

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. “I’m sorry Harry. I don’t mean to be rude, but can we talk about this tomorrow when I don’t happen to be bathing? I don’t fancy debating the semantics of mermaids while naked.” 

 

Harry blushed, remembering that Hermione was indeed only a few feet away with no clothes on. “Oh, err, right. I’ll just—I’ll just go then.” Without another look at Hermione, Harry threw the cloak over his head and walked out of the Prefect’s bathroom. His mind was reeling with questions, but climbed into his four-poster and drifted off to sleep knowing he would have answers in the morning. 

 

Hermione woke feeling more refreshed than she had since she was bitten almost two months ago. Maybe it was because she finally made the decision to accept the transformation her body was going through. She took her time getting ready that morning so that breakfast would be cut short — she didn’t fancy answering Harry’s questions in the open, especially in the Great Hall where others were continually eavesdropping on their conversations. If he wanted to talk it would have to wait until their shared free period later in the day. But even then, Ron would be there, and she wasn’t ready to divulge her secret to him just yet. Eventually, yes, but just not right now. 

 

Having dawdled long enough, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked bored as he leaned his elbow against the wood, picking at the food on his plate. As she sat down her perked up and pushed his food away. 

 

He opened his mouth to speak and instead was interrupted by Ron realising she had joined them. 

 

“Nhh'rm lhtm Hmrmnhnm,” Ron mumbled, his mouth full of porridge, bacon and who knows what else. Hermione looked on in disgust at her friend. He really did have the worst table manners. One would have thought Molly would have stomped the bad habit out of him as a child especially as the rest of the Weasley’s were perfectly mannered...at the table at least. 

 

“Come again?” Hermione asked, reaching for the jug of water. She didn’t have time for much, so she just grabbed a banana, planning to eat it on her way to class. Ron finally swallowed the food in his mouth and said, “You’re late, Hermione.” 

 

“Yes, well, I woke up late today,” she lied. It didn’t go unnoticed by her that her two friends exchanged ‘a look’. “What?” she asked. “I stayed up late last night. It’s not that big of a deal so you can stop looking at each other like you suspect me of something.” 

 

Both of their jaws had fallen open in surprise while she spoke, but when she looked up at them again, they quickly snapped them back shut. The three friends sat in silence for the last few minutes of breakfast and Hermione dashed off once the bell rang, worried again that Harry might try to accost her in the halls about the night before. 

 

When the boys arrived in Transfiguration, she was already sitting in her seat, parchment, quills and book lying on the desk. Harry sat down next to her and Ron, on the other side of him. She could tell that Harry was trying to catch her eye, but she ignored him, pretending to look over her Transfiguration notes instead. Minutes later, Professor McGonagall walked in, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief knowing she could avoid Harry’s questions for at least a little bit longer. 

 

The day passed, as usual, Hermione skiving off lunch to return to the library. This time just to pick up some books for homework rather than her research on merpeople. She really didn’t need the books, but she once again was using it as an excuse to avoid Harry. Was it so hard to believe that she was afraid? Afraid to finally reveal her secret to one of her best friends? Sure, he already witnessed (though briefly) the change of her body while in water, she knew he had questions. And she would have to give them. Keeping him in the dark would only put a rift in their friendship, and if she didn’t tell him, she was sure he would be distracted during the third task and the many days leading up to it. Not to mention, she knew Dumbledore was keeping him in the dark already regarding You-Know-Who, refusing to answer the many questions Harry asked him at the end of each year. She couldn’t do that to him. By that afternoon, Hermione knew she would have to grit her teeth and sit down with him, but for the next few hours, she was perfectly content to keep everything to herself. 

 

When free period came around later that afternoon, Hermione found herself walking the familiar path to Gryffindor tower. She took deep calming breaths as she walked, running over the potential scenarios of how the conversation was going to go with Harry. She knew he had been accepting enough the night before, hadn’t he? That calmed her a bit. He had already seen her, and that was half the battle. He probably had a few questions, but other than that he wouldn’t push the matter further. Much happier after talking to herself, she approached to give the Fat Lady the password when the portrait hole entered from the other side. 

 

It was Harry. 

 

They stood staring at each other for a while before Harry tilted his head sideways and scratched his head. Something she noticed he did when he was nervous. 

 

“Uhm, hi,” Hermione finally said, breaking the silence. 

 

“Oh, uhm, hi Hermione. I thought maybe — maybe we could go and talk somewhere. I told Ron I was going to the library.” He gestured to his bag over his shoulder. “He didn’t want to come.” 

 

Hermione smiled. “Of course he didn’t.” 

 

“So, shall we go and talk somewhere?” Harry asked, hesitantly. 

 

Hermione nodded. “How about we walk around the Black Lake?” Harry nodded, and they started the long walk down to the staircases. On the way they only talked about trivial things, knowing that they could be overheard. The portraits were horrible gossips and if they spoke about her ‘mermaid issues’, it was sure to be around the entire school by dinner. As they reached the Black Lake, Hermione paused. 

 

“How about we just sit and talk?” she suggested. Hermione took a quill out of her bag and transfigured it into a blanket large enough for them both. 

 

“Soooo…” Harry said, trailing off. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and instead of waiting for him to ask a million question, she took control of the conversation. 

 

“This might be easier if I just tell you what happened and if you have questions once I am done, you can ask them okay?” 

 

“That sounds good,” Harry agreed. 

 

Hermione then took a deep breath and began her story, leaving her nerves behind. She told him everything. She recounted what happened as soon as she was pulled out of the lake, Madam Pomfrey’s lies and then Hermione’s almost confrontation with the matron. Hermione spilt the story of Mirabella Plunkett and the all the research she had gathered. No detail was left out. Finally, her story ended with her recounting their conversation in the Prefect’s bathroom the night before. 

 

Harry sat silent for a while, and Hermione’s nerves bubbled back up to the surface one more. To distract herself, she played with a thread in the blanket they sat on. 

 

“Hermione?” Harry asked. She looked up, and his green eyes were gazing at her intently. They were filled with confusion — no, curiosity. It was just like him to be curious especially about all things magic. They were the same in that way having both grown up in the muggle world. 

 

“Yes, Harry?” Her pulse was beating so rapidly she was sure her heart was going to explode at any moment. The anxiety of not knowing what Harry was going to say or how he was going to react was starting to show. She knew she shouldn’t be worried; he was her friend after all. He wasn’t about to drop her just because she was now half a creature instead of human, was he? Of course, he wouldn’t. She shook her head to shake those thoughts away.  She knew he cared for her deeply — she was just being simply ridiculous. 

 

“I just want to say first that it’s okay, Hermione,” Harry said and surprising her by pulling her into a hug. When he pulled away from her, he grabbed her hand and held it. “And if it’s not okay right now, it’s going to be. I promise.” 

 

Hermione nodded, tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. Not because she was upset or angry or even happy. She was relieved. He was right — everything was going to be okay. She used the hand that wasn’t being held by Harry to wipe the corner of her eyes. She then took several gulps of fresh air to calm down. Immediately she felt the effects of deep breathing and felt much calmer. 

 

“Now, why didn’t you tell me right away?” Harry asked. 

 

Hermione just shook her head and whispered, “I honestly don’t know. It just seemed easier to keep it to myself. You just have so much on your plate right now. I didn’t want to burden you with something else.” 

 

“Hermione, I—” 

 

Hermione continued on like Harry hadn’t tried to speak. “And then my anxiety just makes me think crazy things like you might not want to be my friend if you found out or —” 

 

She was interrupted by Harry’s lips meeting hers. It was a quick and chaste kiss, but Hermione melted. He pulled away quickly and smiled goofily at her. She looked at him in confusion, and he just shrugged. 

 

“You didn’t seem like you were going to stop anytime soon, so I thought I’d shut you up with a kiss.” 

 

“So it didn’t mean anything? Just a way to get me to stop talking?” Hermione asked, her heart sinking. 

 

“I didn’t say that,” Harry said quietly, his smile gone, a much more severe expression gracing his features. Hermione’s heart jumped when he said that and she thought maybe all hope wasn’t lost. 

 

“We’ll talk about the kiss later, okay?” Hermione nodded and bit her lip and Harry continued. “You won’t burden me at all if you come to me with your problems. I want to hear about your problems. Merlin knows, I pile all of my problems on you and hell, you even help me solve them. You can come and talk to me about these things.”

 

Hermione nodded and gave him a soft smile. Not many could say that they knew a fourteen-year-old boy that wanted to hear about the problems a girl was having. She knew he didn’t need to hear about the trivial girl things — no fourteen-year-old boy was equipped to deal with that, but he wanted to listen to the important stuff. 

 

“I know in the past I haven’t always been the most welcoming to your concerns. In fact, I ignored them a lot of time. Last year, our friendship was in turmoil because I ignored you instead of taking the time to listen to you about the possibility of a cursed broomstick. I won’t let that happen again.” Harry didn’t say anything further, turning away from her and looking out over the lake. Hermione then took her chance and turned the conversation back to the reason they had escaped the castle and were sitting on the grounds.

 

“So do you have any questions or…” Hermione trailed off. 

 

Harry returned his gaze to her and smiled. “Can I see the mark?” Hermione was surprised at his question but hoped it hadn’t shown on her face. She nodded and pulled down the collar of her button-down. Harry leaned over her and frowned in concentration as he looked at it. His eyes darting up to hers, he said, “Can I touch it?” 

 

“Yes,” Hermione whispered. She watched as Harry slowly got to his knees and moved his hand up to the mark. Before touching it, he looked up at her again as if asking one more time for permission. She nodded. It felt odd as he lightly ran his fingers across the indent in her skin. His touch wasn’t painful, just weird having someone else touch it besides herself. Eventually, he pulled away and sat back down, looking lost in thought — his chin resting on one hand, drumming his fingers contemplatively on his knee with the other. 

 

“What is it?” she asked. “What are you thinking?” She was eager to hear what he thought, so much that she had to stop herself from getting up on her knees and rocking back and forth. 

 

“It definitely looks like a human bite mark, maybe a little different so I think your conclusion about it being a merperson is correct. I do remember seeing their teeth down in the Black Lake because when I tried to rescue you, they bared them trying to scare me away. They were a bit more pointy than human teeth, but it is possible that their teeth are different from merperson to merperson just like my teeth are different than yours.” 

Hermione nodded in understanding. “Why do you think I was bitten?” she asked. 

 

“Now that I am not sure. One of the merpeople must have bitten you right after you were put in their care because I was the last to leave their colony and you were already gone, being rescued by Krum. Maybe one of them claimed you as their mate? You know, like werewolves do. Is that possible?” 

 

Hermione blushed. “Uh, no. I don’t think that’s possible.” 

 

“Why not? It’s a legitimate theory.” 

 

“It is, but I think if it were a mating mark I would feel drawn to the one who gave it to me. I, uh, wouldn’t be able to resist the person or creature that gave it to me.” 

 

“That’s true. And you’re not, err, feeling...uh, emotional or...err…” Harry trailed off, a blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. 

 

Hermione was sporting a bright pink blush as well but answered. “Uh, aroused?” Harry nodded. “No, I am not feeling any of that. It’s a good theory, but I don’t think that’s it.” 

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Uh, that’s good. Yeah, that’s good.” 

 

Hermione felt as uncomfortable as Harry looked, so she quickly changed the subject to Madam Pomfrey. 

 

“Like I said earlier, Madam Pomfrey has the same mark I do, in the same exact place. That can’t be a coincidence can it?” Hermione asked

 

“Seems unlikely that it would be a coincidence,” Harry replied. “You didn’t find anything in the research that she gave you?” 

 

Hermione bit her lip and frowned, racking her brain for something...anything that the matron had noted about her mark. Finally, she shook her head in defeat. 

 

“I don’t remember seeing anything, but it wouldn’t hurt to go over them again. I’ll see if I can find anything related specifically to her bite mark. There has to be something — she wrote almost everything down.” 

 

“I’ll help,” Harry offered. 

 

“No, you need to be focusing on the third task, Harry. Nothing is more important than making it through that maze and coming out alive,” Hermione told him. In fact, I should put this on the back burner for now and help you prepare. We can worry about my problem after this bloody tournament is over.” 

 

“Hermione—” Harry started, but Hermione immediately cut him off. 

 

“No, Harry. I’ll continue to do a little bit of research just in case this is much more serious than we think like I’m going to be stuck as a mermaid forever or something, but our — meaning Ron and me — our main focus is to help you prepare for the task. We promised we would, and that is what we need to do for the next three weeks.” 

 

Harry nodded in defeat. “Just promise me you won’t hide anything from me anymore? Especially about this new creature side of you.” 

 

“I promise, Harry.” Hermione paused. “Now, about that kiss.” Harry blushed again, and Hermione laughed.

 

Harry looked up toward the castle and fidgeted, a sign that he was nervous for that particular conversation. “Come on you,” Hermione said, once Harry didn’t respond. She stood up and grabbed onto his hand to help pull him off the ground. “Let’s go up for dinner. But you know, we can’t avoid that conversation forever.” 

 

“I know,” Harry said quietly. “Just not now, okay?” 

 

Hermione nodded knowing he probably had much more emotions and thoughts to sort through before he was ready to discuss the spontaneous kiss he placed on her lips. She’d be there waiting when he was prepared to have that conversation. Hermione felt lighter and happier than she had in months. She hadn’t realised how deeply it had affected her keeping the secret inside and now that she had spilt it all to Harry, the weight on shoulders had subsided. She was ready to look at her condition in a new light and with a positive attitude. 

 

With a smile on her face, Hermione looped her arm through Harry’s and chattered incessantly about far less significant things as they trudged back up to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a review! I would love to hear from you!


	5. Eager for a Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I originally had this entire chapter written, but if I would have kept it an entire new plot would have popped up within this story, making it never ending. So I rewrote and here we are! I would like to thank you all for your patience and hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Grammarly is my beta and all mistakes are mine!

The following weeks passed normally...well, as normal as their June's usually were. Which means it was far from what others would describe as normal. Their past adventures in June included saving the Sorcerer's Stone, saving Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets (though Hermione hadn't been there), and saving Sirius on the back of Buckbeak. This year was no different, though one couldn't call what had happened an adventure. It was far from it.

Hermione had barely spoken to Harry once he appeared after the third task, clutching Cedric's corpse. It had been a whirlwind since. So much so that she temporarily forgot her little 'mermaid' problem, though it was never far from the surface, little things such as water reminding her. Before they knew it, they were back on the Hogwarts Express speeding away from Scotland and the school they called home for nine months out of the year.

The train ride from Hogwarts passed quickly, Hermione always having one eye trained on Harry, just in case. If he wanted to confide in her, she'd be there, but said nothing as he played Exploding Snap with the others in the compartment. When the train returned to Platform 9 ¾, Hermione disembarked with the rest of the students while Harry stayed behind with Fred and George in the compartment.

Searching the platform, she quickly found her parents looking odd and uncomfortable as usual being surrounded by witches and wizards.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione shouted, throwing her arms around the both of them, squeezing them tight. She didn't let go for several moments, but her parents never once complained. After seeing Amos Diggory in such distress over Cedric's death, she was thankful that she was still whole (though not unscathed) and could hug, talk and laugh with her parents.

"Hermione, dear, you look exhausted. Is everything alright?" her mother asked, as they broke apart. Katherine Granger looked over her, concern etched into her features.

"I'm fine, mum. Just tired from studying and exams. It's nothing that a good night's sleep can't cure," Hermione assured her mother. Hermione wasn't daft and knew that if she confided in them what had happened at Hogwarts year after year, they wouldn't let her return.

"Oh, look, there's your friend Harry!" her father said, pointing behind her. Hermione smiled to see Harry walking toward her, pulling his trunk behind him, Hedwig's cage in the other.

"Mr Granger, Mrs Granger," Harry said, nodding his head in greeting at the both of them.

"Oh, Harry," Katherine laughed. "How many times have we told you to call us Katherine and Matthew?"

Harry rubbed his head in embarrassment and grinned. "Probably too many to count, Mrs Granger. You'll always need to tell me at least one more time."

With the two adults still chuckling over Harry's response, Harry and Hermione led the way off of the Platform and into the muggle world.

"Have you told Ron yet?" Harry asked in a whispered tone as they casually walked through the barrier.

"Wha—What?" Hermione sputtered. She wasn't expecting him to bring up her mermaid situation. If anything, she was hoping he would confide in her about what happened in the maze as they were advised by Dumbledore not to ask any questions.

"Have you told Ron yet," Harry repeated.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. They stopped several feet away from the barrier, still speaking in whispers as not to draw the attention of their parents and the other muggles around them.

"I haven't found the time to," Hermione admitted. "Everything has been really crazy in the past week since...since, well you know. I was too worried about you and my mind preoccupied with a future that seems so uncertain now. I didn't want to focus on my issues when there are bigger issues at hand."

"You and your bleeding heart," Harry said, shaking his head, a smile spreading from cheek to cheek, though not quite reaching his eyes.

She couldn't help but smile back. "I can't help it. I was more concerned about more important things rather than with Ron knowing about me being a mermaid."

"You need to tell him, Hermione." Harry turned serious once more.

"I know, Harry. Just not yet, okay?"

"Are you sure? Maybe he could help."

Hermione snorted. "You can be serious. Right now, I am shoulder deep in research. He hates research."

"You're right, but that still doesn't change the fact that—"

"Boy, there you are! Let's go!" a voice bellowed behind them. Uncle Vernon appeared right behind Harry, purple in the face.

Hermione quickly grabbed Harry and kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Why don't you see if you can come to my house in a couple weeks and go on holiday with us?" She pulled away and walked toward her parents before he could answer. As he walked away he looked back to find the Grangers waving, and Hermione shouted, "'Bye, Harry!"

Harry followed Uncle Vernon out of the train station and back into the muggle world. For once he wasn't upset to be returning to the Dursley's knowing they would be happy to get rid of him, even if it were only for a little while.

* * *

Harry spent a short two weeks with the Dursley's and didn't feel one bit guilty for not informing Dumbledore of his plans. He was intent on spending time with Hermione and her family and away from all of his troubles. Harry wasn't a selfish person, but if anyone needed a holiday, it was him. The doorbell rang, and Harry rushed down the stairs, his trunk and Hedwig's cage in hand.

"Mr Granger," Harry panted, opening the door.

"Ready to go?" Matthew Granger asked. Harry nodded his head and made to walk out the door when he heard, "Boy!" yelled after him. He turned, almost worried that the Dursley's had changed their mind.

"You won't be coming back for the rest of the summer, correct?" Harry nodded his head.

"Well, bye then," Vernon said, shooing them out the door and closing the door. Harry was surprised at his uncle's attitude, or lack of, toward Mr Granger despite him being a fellow non-magical person. He assumed it was because he was associated with Harry and that was just as bad as being a 'freak'.

Mr Granger didn't comment on Uncle Vernon's abysmal behaviour, and for that he was grateful. He didn't feel like explaining almost 13 years of abuse over the years though he didn't doubt Hermione had already talked about it with them.

Harry loaded his trunk into the back seat of Mr Grangers car before taking his place in the passenger seat. "Where's Hermione and Mrs Granger?" Harry asked curiously, as he buckled his seat belt.

"You know how they are," Mr Granger said, backing out of the Dursley's driveway. "They are perfectionists, and everything must be perfect for your arrival." Harry laughed knowing that was exactly like Hermione and it was funnier knowing she had picked it up from her mother. The ride was comfortable, talking about various hobbies in both the magical and muggle worlds. Before Harry knew it, an hour had passed, and they were pulling into the Granger's driveway.

Hermione must have been watching from the window because she bounded out of the house as soon as Mr Granger cut the engine. Harry was barely out of the car when Hermione jumped into his arms.

"I'm so happy you're here!" she squealed.

"Me too," Harry said, grinning, setting the bushy-haired witch back on her feet. Her dad was looking at them curiously, and Harry could feel a flush creeping up his cheeks. Hermione seemed unfazed and instead grabbed his hand to pull him into the house. Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked apologetically at Mr Granger for leaving him to carry Harry's belongings. Mr Granger waved his hand which Harry took to mean 'don't worry about it'.

Hermione dragged him from room to room, giving him the tour and occasionally telling her favourite memories from each. Finally, they ended up in her bedroom, and Harry tentatively took a seat on the bed as Hermione shut the door.

"Uh, Hermione," Harry said, finding himself blushing again. "Shouldn't we leave the door open?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry, my parents don't care about that! As long as we are safe."

Harry spluttered finally spitting out, "What?"

Hermione laughed even harder. "I'm joking! But for real, my parents trust me and respect my privacy. My dad won't kick you out for being in my room with the door closed. Promise," Hermione assured him.

Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready to talk about what happened in the maze, but I really want to talk about you first. It's more pressing especially with a war on the horizon."

Hermione's mouth gaped. "You really think that my situation is more pressing than the return of Lord Voldemort?"

Harry nodded. "Voldemort is after me, I have no doubt that he will do everything in his power to find out about those around me. If he finds out about you being a mermaid, he could use it against the both of us in some way. It could be as simple as engulfing you in water, rendering you useless on land and unable to fight in a battle."

"Do you really think it will come to that?" Hermione asked, quietly, wringing her hands in her lap. Harry grabbed her hands in an attempt to reassure her.

"I am not going to lie to you. I have no doubt that a battle is on the horizon. It could be years still, but its coming. That's why us figuring out your mermaid situation is of the utmost importance right now."

Hermione nodded her head. "I haven't told my parents anything about the last four years at Hogwarts just so you know. I don't think it's a good idea to bring it up though I hate to keep them in the dark."

"I think keeping them in the dark is probably best. They'll just worry, and for completely selfish reasons, I need you with me. I can't do this without you."

Hermione blushed and gripped Harry's hand tighter. "I have no doubt that you could do this on your own, but I appreciate your confidence in me."

Hermione continued. "What is our next plan then? How do we figure this...me, out? I have been through piles of documents and books, and there's nothing."

"Well, we are going to Greece right on holiday right?" Harry asked, frowning.

Hermione nodded. "But how does that help us at all?"

"Well, one there is probably a library there and—"

"Oh!" Hermione interrupted. "I forgot that there is a magical community in Mykonos. I bet we could find someone that that could help us."

Harry nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Plus, don't you remember telling me why you didn't look like the mermaid in the portrait of the Prefect's bathroom?"

Hermione's eyes looked as if they grew two sizes when she widened them in surprise. "The Sirens," she whispered.

"We might need to dive in and get some answers," Harry told her. "They are the earliest recorded race of merpeople after all."

Suddenly, Hermione was much more excited about their holiday in Greece. She was sold with the idea of visiting an International Magical Library, but the idea of swimming with those of her own kind blew that out of the water. She was ready to find some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we'll be getting into the history of mermaids more in the next several chapters! Feel free to leave a review!


	6. Arrival in Mykonos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take this time to thank whoever nominated me in Beyond the Book Fanfiction Nook's Summer Awards for Favorite New Author and Favorite Fluff for my story, A Thin Line Between Desire and Ruin (found here on Ao3). Head over to Facebook to check out all of the amazing authors and stories that were nominated and vote for your favorites! 
> 
> Huge thanks to HeartOfAspen for offering to be my alpha! Big plans have been made for this story and I cannot wait to share it with you all.

Hermione pushed her sunglasses onto her face as she stepped out of the airport and into the hot sun of Athens. Her parents had insisted on taking an aeroplane, not comfortable with any form of magical transportation. Neither Harry nor Hermione protested their decision as their experience the previous year with a portkey had left them feeling sick to their stomachs. 

 

“Taxi!” her father called from behind her. A taxi pulled up, and they piled in after shoving their luggage into the trunk. 

 

“Where to?” the driver asked. 

 

“Piraeus, Port Gate E7 is where we need to go. As close as you can get us,” her father replied. 

 

The driver nodded and took off. The driving was too fast for Hermione’s taste as she wasn’t able to enjoy the beauty of Athens. The city was almost blurred as they sped by. Maybe close to the end of their trip, Hermione could convince her parents to spend a few days here, exploring the city. 

 

Thirty minutes later, they arrived in Piraeus as close to Port Gate E7 as they could get. Hermione’s father paid the fare as Hermione, her mother, and Harry carried their luggage to the ferry. They flashed their tickets and boarded. Though the long four-hour ride was going to be a pain, Hermione came prepared. She had packed every book on Magical Mykonos she could find, disguising them as their muggle counterparts. Hermione had brought several for Harry as well. They needed to read up as much as possible on the history of the Sirens living in the water on the magical side of Mykonos. Diving into the water without some knowledge of them could result in them being captured or their deaths. Not something Hermione was willing to risk. 

 

“Here,” Hermione said, dumping several books onto Harry’s lap. 

 

He lifted his shades up and gazed at the books on his lap before looking at Hermione, a look of confusion on his face. 

 

“What is this?” 

 

“Research,” Hermione replied. 

 

“We haven’t been here an hour, and we are already doing research? We can’t spend the entire holiday doing this Hermione, we need to relax.” He pulled his sunglasses back over his eyes and spread out his arms, leaning back against the soft seat. 

 

“I know,” she said. Looking in her parents’ direction, she lowered her voice. “But I would rather figure out this situation first. I won’t be able to enjoy the holiday much with this looming over my head.” 

 

Harry nodded and picked up the book on top, burying his head in it. Hermione didn’t need to voice her pleasure. The ferry hadn’t left yet, and he was taking what she said seriously. 

 

Hours later and about two books later each, they arrived at their destination — Mykonos. Known in the muggle world for tourism and vibrant nightlife, it seemed quiet as they made landfall. Perhaps it was the hour of their arrival—too early for locals to be out partying and too late for tourists to be out roaming the city. As they made their way to the hotel, Hermione let her mind drift to the Greek mythology surrounding the city. 

 

Mykonos was named after its first ruler, who was supposedly the son or grandson of the god, Apollo. The island is also said to have been the location of a battle between Zeus and Titans. According to myth, the large boulders she spotted alongside the road were the petrified testicles of the giants. Hermione shook her head dispelling the thoughts of giants and their supposed boulder testicles. She was more interested in the magical side of Mykonos rather than Greek mythology and the reason she convinced her parents to holiday here—the Sirens in the water off of the coast. 

 

Through her research, she learned Sirens were the earliest recorded race of merpeople, and they originated here, in Greece. According to the portrait in the Prefects bath at Hogwarts, Sirens were beautiful due to the warm water they lived in. She checked mythology on Sirens in muggle history, but she found it to be extremely unreliable, almost fairytale like. Hermione doubted they sang songs to lure mariners to them. The logical side of her refused to believe there was truth in Greek mythology written by muggles. Though she needed to remind herself that myths usually had a basis in facts. Hopefully spending time in the library would help her and Harry find information they could rely on and figure out the truth. 

 

Cyclades Greece: Magical Municipal Library of Mykonos sounded dreamy, in her standards anyway. Maybe Harry would appreciate the beauty of it as well, knowing the only magical library he had ever been to resided within Hogwarts itself. 

 

She was drawn out of her thoughts as they arrived at their hotel. The colourful, several story building sat on a beach. It was perfect for their research, especially if they decided to venture into the deep waters looking for the Sirens.

* * *

 

The Grangers and Harry spent the early hours of the evening resting and took a walk on the beach at sunset. Hermione’s parents walked ahead hand in hand, giving Harry and Hermione time to themselves. 

 

Hermione looked off into the sunset, enjoying the beauty of Mykonos. The sky was full of vibrant hues of red, orange, and pink. A stark contrast from the bright blue it possessed when they arrived. Her favourite thing about the beach was that the rising and setting of the sun seemed much more beautiful than it did in England. She was hoping they figured out her mermaid situation right away so she could enjoy this time with her family and Harry before they had to go troping back to Britain. It was the perfect time to figure out why Harry kissed her all those months ago. And maybe room for a repeat. 

 

Harry grasped her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. “Penny for your thoughts?” he asked. 

 

“Just thinking about...everything,” she admitted, looking down at their hands. 

 

“I don’t think your mind ever rests, you know. I hope we find time on this holiday where you don’t have to think or worry about anything.” 

 

Hermione snorted. “Peace is hard to come by if your name is Hermione Granger.” 

 

“I’m sorry. I know part of that is because you’re my friend. I bring extra stress to your life because of the situations I am put in.” 

 

“Don’t be sorry, Harry,” Hermione said, squeezing his hand in comfort. “I would choose to be your friend all over again.” 

 

He laughed. “Thanks, Hermione. I don’t know if I could say that about myself if I were you.” 

 

Hermione didn’t know what to say but leaned into Harry and continued walking, enjoying the feel of sand in between her toes. 

 

Finally, Harry broke the silence. “What is your plan for here? I mean, do you have a schedule for our time here?” 

 

“Not exactly. I want to spend some time in the magical library and maybe go into the ocean to meet the sirens?” 

 

Harry’s eyes widened, and his lips tightened into a thin line. 

 

“You can’t be serious,” He choked out. 

 

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. “Isn’t what you said we might have to do? I feel like it's the only way I will get any straight answers. I need to go straight to the source.” 

 

Harry frowned. “Wouldn’t going straight to the source mean going into the Black Lake to meet the merpeople who bit you? How does meeting the Sirens in a different part of the world help you?” 

 

“Harry! You gave me the idea, and now you’re saying it isn’t a good idea?” 

 

Harry grimaced guiltily. “It just seems more dangerous than I originally thought.” 

 

“Harry, please. You can’t possibly know that after only a few hours here. Besides, it isn’t any more dangerous than everything you or I have been through while at Hogwarts is it?” 

 

“I suppose not.” 

 

“Sirens were the first recorded race of merpeople. If they know anything about this,” she said pulling down the neck of her shirt to reveal the bite, “or other merpeople, it’s them.” 

 

Hermione paused and added, “And why not use all the resources at our disposal?” 

 

“I don’t think you should go down there alone, that’s all,” Harry admitted. 

 

“Worried about me?” Hermione teased.

 

Her smile faded when Harry didn’t laugh. “Yeah, I am, Hermione. We know virtually nothing about them. And in Scotland, one of these types of creatures bit you for absolutely no reason.” 

 

“Harry, stop,” Hermione said, pulling on his arm as he tried to pull away and walk in front of her. “I wasn’t planning on going alone, okay? I want you to come with me though I don’t know how yet.” 

 

Harry looked at her for a moment. “Can we start at the library and then figure out this later? Once we do more research, I might feel more comfortable about going into the ocean to meet these merpeople.” 

 

Hermione nodded and not another word was said as they finished their walk and headed back to their hotel room as the sun disappeared below the horizon. 

* * *

The next day, Hermione slipped on a simple pair of white shorts with a light blue tank top, white canvas shoes, and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head. Her parents had allowed her and Harry to share a room as long as they promised to sleep in their own beds. Their separation had lasted about four hours when Hermione had woken to find Harry in the midst of a nightmare, shouting Cedric’s name. Thinking on her feet and not able to use magic, she climbed into his bed and wrapped her arms around his chest, whispering words of consolation she knew he probably couldn’t hear, but hoped would calm him.

 

Almost immediately, his breathing calmed down, and he had turned in her arms, burrowing his face into her neck. Scared to move not wanting to wake him up or to trigger another nightmare, Hermione fell asleep with him in her arms. 

 

Now, she was searching the lobby for Harry having woken up completely alone. She found him almost immediately, his untidy black hair sticking up in all directions. Across from him sat her parents as they conversed over the oddest assortment of English and Greek breakfast items. 

 

“Hermione, darling, there you are,” her mother said, standing to kiss her on the cheek. “We were starting to worry.” 

 

Hermione huffed as she took the empty seat in between her father and Harry. “You worried about me? You left me upstairs while in a strange city without saying where you were going.” 

 

Harry reached over and grabbed her hand. “Hey, don’t blame them. You were sleeping and looked peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you.” 

 

“Awh, see darling, he was just looking out for you.” 

 

Hermione felt guilty when they both put the situation like that, but plastered a smile on her face for her mother’s sake. “Of course, mother, I shouldn’t have gotten worked up about it. It was just a little scary to wake up and realise all three of you were gone.” 

 

The conversation then turned back to more mundane things, Hermione zoning most of it out as she slowly chewed the piece of toast she had reluctantly put on her plate. If it were up to her, she would entirely skip breakfast in favour of immediately going to the library, but it would be a massive hint to her parents that something was wrong. She would do anything in her power to keep them protected from what was happening in the wizarding world, especially if the potential dangers revolved around her and Harry. 

 

Hermione snapped out of her reverie when her mother tapped her on the shoulder. “Hermione, dear whatever is the matter? You seem out of it.” 

 

She batted her mother’s hand away. “I’m fine mum, just thinking about what I want to do while we are here.” 

 

Hermione’s mum clapped her hands in excitement. “Oh yes, we were talking to Harry about the plans for your time here. You two go off and enjoy yourselves, and your father and I will find something to do.” 

 

“But—” 

 

“No buts darling,” Katherine said as both her parents pushed back from the table and stood. “Such a young couple should enjoy themselves without their parents constantly overshadowing them. Just be sure to check back in with us occasionally.” 

 

Hermione’s father was now almost dragging her mum out of the restaurant. She yelled a final, “Ta, ta,” before disappearing.

 

“So,” Hermione said, turning back to Harry who was lounging back in his chair finishing off his second cup of Earl Grey. 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows, and she smirked. “A couple now are we?” 

 

Harry laughed. “I had to get them off our backs. They were talking about exploring the city and visiting some museums this morning before spending the day on the beach. There is no way we were going to be able to explore the library if I hadn’t told them we had plans. And on top of—” 

 

“Harry,” Hermione said, interrupting him. “You don’t need to explain yourself, really.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really.” She laughed. “You already kissed me, remember? It’s fine.” 

 

Harry turned bright red at the mention of the kiss and coughed. “Right,” he said. 

 

Hermione bit off a few more pieces of toast before declaring she was done. After grabbing a few things from their room, they headed out of the hotel, their sights set on spending the day in a magical library. 

* * *

Less than thirty minutes later, Harry and Hermione found themselves outside the Magical Municipal Library of Mykonos. For lack of a better word, it was magnificent. Dated back to the 12 century the library was one of the oldest buildings in the magical part of the city. Dawning large pillars, it looked as if it belonged in Ancient Greece. She had to remind herself it probably was around at that age, preserved by magic to stand the test of time.

 

They walked in and were immediately accosted by the witch behind the desk. “May I help you?” 

 

“We want to spend the day here and have a look around,” Hermione told the witch. 

 

“Do you have identification?” 

 

Hermione looked at Harry, and he shrugged. “No,” Hermione replied turning back to the witch. 

 

“Do you have a letter of recommendation?” 

 

“No,” Hermione replied again. 

 

“I’m sorry, I cannot allow you entry.” The witch then turned her focus back to her desk, in a dismissive gesture, the papers seemingly more important than the two of them.

 

Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand and began to pull her out, but she stopped and pulled herself out of Harry’s grip and made her way back up to the desk. 

 

“Excuse me,” Hermione said with the utmost politeness despite losing her patience. 

 

The witch huffed and looked up at her. “How may I help you miss?” 

 

“We are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looking to do some research over our summer holiday. Is there no way you can let us in?” 

 

“I’m sorry, there is nothing I can do unless you have magical identification proving your magical status or a letter of recommendation from a member.” 

 

“Okay, thank you,” Hermione said, accepting defeat. “Let’s go, Harry.” 

 

“Hermione, wait one second.” He turned to the lady behind the desk. “Could you tell us if any of the Hogwarts professors are members here?” 

 

The witch reached below her desk and pulled out a large ledger. She flipped through it, so carelessly Hermione thought the pages would rip, before coming to a stop. “The only professor at Hogwarts that is a member here and can give a recommendation is Severus Snape.” 

 

Hermione sucked in air. There was no way Professor Snape would give them a letter of recommendation to get into the library. 

 

“Oh, okay. Thanks,” Harry said. 

 

The witch nodded and turned back once more to her work.  They both turned and hurried out of the library. As soon as they reached the steps, Hermione sat down and flung her face into her hands. 

 

Harry sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. “We’ll figure something out.” 

 

“How, Harry? Professor Snape hates us. There is no way he will spend his precious time writing us a letter of recommendation to enter this library.” 

 

“What makes you sure of that?” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Hermione you are the best student in the year, receiving top marks in every class including potions. How could he say no?” Harry asked, pulling her closer. 

 

“You think he would?” 

 

“Well, we will never know if we don’t try. Let’s go back to the hotel and pen Snape a letter. We might have to wait a few days, and that will give us enough time to explore the city and see if there are any other resources we can tap into.” 

 

“I love you, you know?” Hermione said as she stood up and offered her hand to Harry. 

 

Harry grabbed it and pulled himself up. He smiled at her and grinned. “I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in a review (or a pm if you'd rather), I'd love to hear from you!


	7. Down to the Docks

It was almost a week later when Professor Snape's letter arrived back in Mykonos. Much to their surprise, he had written them both a letter of recommendation. As soon as they brushed off Hermione's parents, Harry and Hermione rushed to the Magical Municipal Library of Mykonos once again. This time, Hermione happily bounced to the front desk and handed them over to the witch. She looked less than pleased to see them again.

Taking a moment to look over the docs, she stamped an approval on them before making copies and handing the originals back to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger you are approved, here you are." The witch handed her a lanyard with a laminated piece of paper that read  _Magical Municipal Library of Mykonos - Guest_. Hermione slipped it over her neck.

"Harry Potter." The witch paused and did a double take. "You are approved as well." Harry slipped on an exact replica of the pass she had given Hermione over his head.

"The rules are listed on the wall around the corner. Please take a look at them. If you are found to be breaking these rules, you will be removed and not allowed re-entrance, even with a recommendation from a member. Is that understood?"

They nodded.

"Very well, then. It is my pleasure to officially welcome you to the Magical Municipal Library of Mykonos."

"Thank you," Harry and Hermione replied simultaneously. They stopped around the corner as instructed to take a brief look at the rules — libraries could be finicky, even so much as wandering off into a restricted part of the library by accident could get them removed from the library indefinitely. When they finished, they consulted a map nearby before hurrying off to the section on Magical Creatures.

"You know, you probably just could have told her you were Harry Potter, and she would have let us in," Hermione said breathily, as they climbed the last step bringing them into  _Tier 7 - Magical Creatures._

Harry laughed, but it came out more like a cough as they had just climbed hundreds of steps to the topmost tier. "You're probably right, but you know how much I despise being The Boy Who Lived and all that. I'm just Harry."

"I know but did you see her double take? I thought her eyes might fall right out of her head."

"Yeah well—" Harry shrugged. Hermione knew he wasn't a fan of the star-struck type. And in typical Harry fashion, quickly changed the subject. "So," he said, looking around. "Where should we start?"

"Well, I'll go to the  _M's_  and look for any books on merpeople, and you go to the  _S's_  and pull any books on Sirens. Deal?"

"Deal."

Minutes later, they both dumped their finds on a desk that was smack dab in the middle of the Tier, approximately the exact distance from the  _M's_  and the  _S's_. There was much more than what they had found at the Hogwarts Library — a variety of old tomes with the gold lettering peeling away and some with no title at all, the only identifying factor a picture of a Siren on the front.

Hermione sat down and pulled the largest tome toward her. Harry stood there staring at her, looking very much as though he did not know where to begin. "Well, let's dive in. Let me know if you find anything interesting, Harry." He nodded and pulled out the chair across from her, and Hermione noticed he selected the smallest novel of them all, while warily eyeing a few of the larger ones. It was obvious he was not looking forward to research — Hermione knew it was not his favorite thing — but her heart swelled with fondness as she saw him take a deep breath and flip to the first page, despite that. She was lucky to have his help.

Hours later, Hermione hadn't really found anything of interest. She had found the journal of Mirabella Plunkett again. Copies of it must be floating around all around the world — it was a popular tale despite the discrepancies of the fairytale. But as Hermione had already read it, it wasn't of much use.

"Oi!" Harry shouted. Hermione shushed him immediately, not wanting to be kicked out of the library.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I found something!" He was pointing frantically at the book.

Hermione perked up. "What is it?

"Well, it's about merpeople in general not specifically Sirens or the Selkies in the Black Lake. It says—"

Hermione cut him off by ripping the book out of his hand. "Sorry," she said, shrugging. "I would just rather read it for myself." Her eyes flew across the page at an almost inhuman pace and widened with each word she read.

"Do you think this is true?" She whispered frantically, her eyes leaving the page to meet Harry's.

"I don't know Hermione, but I think you're right. I think that there is only one way were are going to figure this out."

"How?"

"Going to the source."

"You mean going to talk to the Sirens?"

He pointed at her and made a clicking noise with his tongue. "That is exactly what I mean."

"But I thought you said—"

"—I know what I said, and I am still wary about going, but if we prepare and prepare well, I think we will be okay."

Hermione nodded and grinned. She started to pack up the books before Harry stopped her.

"Wait, how are we going to figure out where this mermaid colony is? Do any of these books say?" Harry asked.

"I didn't find anything." Hermione thought for a moment, tapping her fingers on the table, rhythmically. She snapped her fingers once a trail of thought flitted through her mind. "Do you think the men down at the dock might know? I saw them down there when we arrived."

Harry frowned for a moment before responding. "But when we arrived, we came through on the muggle side. All those men would think we were crazy if we started asking them about mermaids. It's only a myth to them."

"You're right. How about we take a stroll around the magical part of Mykonos, down by the docks, and scope it all out. Someone has to know something. Even the merpeople in the Black Lake are known, it can't be a secret here, can it?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. They could be protected, things are different here."

"Well, we will never figure it out if we don't try. What do you think?" Hermione asked, turning back to stacking the books up to place on the shelf where she found them hours earlier.

Harry rubbed the back of his head, messing the hair there up even further. Hermione grinned to herself and bit her lip. He had a roguish look about him, one that she hadn't noticed before. When had he morphed into the man before her when she swore he was just a boy she was crushing on weeks earlier? She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and she shook her head, expelling the thoughts of him from her mind before they drifted into inappropriate territory.

Hermione looked up once again after she finished stacking the books. Harry was staring at her curiously, one of his eyebrows raised. She looked all around her and swiped at her mouth hoping there was nothing on her face.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, as he continued to stare.

"Hermione Granger distracted... who thought we would ever see the day."

"Wha-What?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Harry said, shaking his head.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up again and knew she was bordering on becoming beet red. She shook her head and opened her mouth to apologise when Harry stopped her.

"You don't need to explain yourself, Hermione. I know this is all a lot to take in; I don't expect you to constantly be listening."

"But you're always—" Harry interrupted her again and refused to accept an apology stating none was needed. How did she deserve someone like him? She didn't know.

With a flick of her wand, she sent the library books back to their homes on the shelves, zooming through the air at lightning speed.

"I thought we couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts," Harry said, frowning. "Unless you found a way to release the trace on yours. Did you?"

Hermione laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Harry. Of course, I didn't. I simply knew this was an International Magical Establishment. The rules for underage children of the United Kingdom don't necessarily apply within these walls."

"Bu—but why didn't we just summon the books to begin with?"

Hermione sighed. "You can't just summon books off the shelves; there are spells and enchantments. The Hogwarts library doesn't let you either; we have to use that god-awful ladder to reach some shelves."

They took one last look around, at Hermione's request of course, in the likely event that they were not going to return any time soon. On their way out, they passed the witch at the desk next to the entrance once more. She nodded to them as they left and Harry swore he could feel her trying to stare at his scar through the back of his head. Hermione just laughed as they walked out onto the sunlit steps of the library.

—

"Where to?" Harry asked, slipping his sunglasses out of his pocket and onto his face. Hermione did the same.

"Well, let's go down to the docks on the magical side of Mykonos like I said earlier. We could eat dinner over there and try to catch some of the gossip from the locals."

Harry gestured to the steps. "After you, milady." Hermione giggled. She gripped his hand and tore off down the stairs, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Not even ten minutes later they were walking on the cobbled street next to the docks. They were empty right now, but the boats could be seen in the distance headed back in before the sunset.

"How about we eat dinner over there?" Hermione pointed toward a large building with an accompanied outdoor patio. Laughter, music, and the smell of good food wafted from the building, and Hermione dragged Harry toward the restaurant to keep from drooling on the spot.

"Sounds great." They rushed over and put their names in to be seated outside. The hostess lead them to a two-person table outside promising their server would be by shortly.

They glanced at the menus, not really reading them, but using them to hide that they were scoping the establishment out. Maybe they would be able to eavesdrop on another patron or at least find someone that was willing to give them some information.

Their server approached them, her smile never wavering while taking their drink and appetiser order. She bounced off, returning only moments later with their drink of choice — water.

"Is there anything else I can help you two with?" she asked sweetly looking first at Hermione, then Harry.

Hermione shook her head, and Harry replied, "No thank you." The waitress walked away once more, leaving the two to themselves.

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked, setting the menu down on the table. Harry followed, clasping his hands together in thought.

"I don't know. I don't see anyone here that would be able to help us, do you?" Harry said, glancing behind him. "Or at least no one that I would feel comfortable going up to and asking."

Hermione frowned. "What about the waitress? She talks like a local, maybe she knows something and can help us?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Let's ask when she comes around next with our apps. We can ask and order our entrees."

Pushing their motive for eating at the seaside restaurant to begin with, they chattered about travelling the world, making plans for the future as if there wasn't a war looming over their head. It wasn't long before the waitress arrived once more with their appetisers and took their orders for their entrees.

"Is there anything else I can get you right now?" she asked again.

Harry looked at Hermione, and she nodded, urging him on. "Yes, actually. We were wondering if you knew anything of the Sirens."

The waitress looked at him curiously and Hermione panicking jumped into the conversation. "You see, we are students at Hogwarts, and we see the Selkies in the Black Lake quite often. We were hoping to catch a glimpse of the Sirens here since they're different. Could you help us?"

She looked at them with an odd expression on her face that Hermione could only interpret as confusion and maybe curiosity. "I can't help you, but I know someone that can." She gestured for them to lean in and she stepped closer to the table.

"When the sun sinks below the horizon, find R.J. Barrett. If you walk all the way to the end," she said pointing in the direction she wanted them to go. "You will find him at the third dock from the end. It's a white boat, run down looking. He has a scraggly beard, and his eyes are each a different colour."

Hermione memorised the description the waitress gave and tucked it away for safekeeping. They thanked her, and she smiled as she collected their menus. Dinner seemed to pass relatively slow after that, the two teenagers swapping theories on who this mystery man could be and why only he had the information they sought. By the time they thanked their waitress, paid the bill, and left more than a generous tip, the sun was dangerously close to disappearing under the horizon. They didn't know what would happen if they arrived too late, but they weren't willing to find out. Breaking off into a run, Harry sprinted ahead, his long legs able to carry him quicker to their destination. Hermione, with a shorter stature, didn't have the advantage of long legs, but kept up as best she could, arriving only moments after Harry.

Harry was staring at the boat with an emotion Hermione couldn't determine. Fear? Uncertainty? She grabbed his arm in comfort, but it was just as much for her as it was him. They were walking into unknown territory at dusk, to meet a man who wasn't prepared for their presence. But they've faced worse things, right?

"Harry," Hermione whispered, pulling on his arm to get his attention. "I think someone is on the boat. Say something. Say something to get his attention."

Harry nodded and stepped forward a bit. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out, his voice loud and clear across the silence. "We need to talk to you. It's—It's important."

Hermione moved her hand from Harry's arm into his hand as she saw something move in the shadows of the boat. Something reached the rail and stood there, staring at them. Well, she couldn't be sure if they were staring directly at them because she couldn't see their face, it just seemed like a logical deduction that—

Her thoughts were cut off when a raspy voice cut through the air like a knife, breaking the palpable tension that had bubbled up in the moment of uncertainty.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Harry, and this is Hermione. We were told to come here, and you'd be able to assist us in our search."

"Ahh," the voice said, almost laughing. "So you are on the search for the Sirens."

Hermione glanced at Harry fear etched upon her moonlit face. "Ho-How did you know that?" she sputtered out.

The man laughed making the hairs on Hermione's arm stand up. "Let's just say it's an ability of mine."

"He's a legilimens," Hermione whispered frantically to Harry. "He can extract feelings and memories from our minds without us realising it."

"Very good," the man said, laughing again.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, squinting in the darkness, trying to see the man. She relaxed her eyes when she realised it was a useless endeavour, the darkness prevented close inspection of anything.

"You ask too many questions. Besides, I know Connie told you who I am. She's the only one who has ever sent strangers down here."

"She has sent others down here before?"

"Many have come down here sticking their noses where they don't belong, trying to find the Sirens for the wrong reasons. I've never told a single one where they're at. Don't reckon I want the blood of a mermaid on my hands even I didn't kill them directly."

The man paused. "You're not here to kill them though, are you?" Harry and Hermione both shook their heads. "Well, come on board then. Best come talk privately lest we have any...prying ears." The man then disappeared from the dock of the boat.

Hermione bit her lip, nervous. "Do you really think we should climb aboard this man's ship? We just met him, and well, he doesn't seem very trustworthy."

"We've gotten this far, haven't we? We can't turn back now." Harry walked toward the boat and turned back to where Hermione continued to stand, holding his hand out. "Come on, we don't want him to change his mind. We don't have any other options if we want answers. And if we get into trouble, well, we will just fight ourselves out of it like we always do. Okay?"

"Okay," Hermione said and walked forward to grab Harry's offered hand. "But I swear to Merlin if this is a trap, I am smacking you upside the head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for how long this chapter took me, but good news — I have now written several chapters ahead and will be posting bi-weekly! Huge kudos to my friend, HeartOfAspen for her work on this story!
> 
> Thanks to all those who voted in Beyond the Book Fanfiction Nook's Summer Awards. I walked away with Favorite Fluff Winner for my Ao3 exclusive story, A Fine Line Between Desire and Ruin AND Runner-up for Favorite New Author. Thank you! xx


	8. A Leap of Faith

Harry and Hermione walked to the end of the dock and climbed up the ladder onto the boat. The man was waiting there for them and he was exactly as the waitress described. He was a bit scraggly looking as if personal hygiene wasn’t his number one priority — his beard was long and greying, and one eye was green, the other brown. A small, hooped gold earring glinted in the moonlight in his left ear. He smiled at them as if he smelled their fear, displaying a set of brown and rotting teeth. Hermione had to stop herself from gagging and losing her dinner on the spot. If he was the guardian of the Sirens as he claimed he was, she supposed he looked the part. 

 

The man gestured for them to follow him inside of the small, but now, brightly lit cabin. Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand and they slowly followed. 

 

“Have a seat,” the man rasped pointing to the two chairs on one side of the table. “Tea?” 

 

“Yes please,” Hermione blurted out before Harry could refuse. This man was going to help him, they needed to accept his hospitality even if the boat looked unsanitary.

 

They accepted their tea graciously and the man took a seat across from them in a chair that looked like it was on its last leg. 

 

“I haven’t formally introduced myself, but as Connie said, the name’s R.J. Barrett. And you are Hermione—” 

 

“Granger, sir. And this is Harry, Harry Potter.” The man’s eyes went straight to Harry’s forehead and in typical Harry fashion, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and patted his hair down on his forehead in an attempt to conceal his scar. Hermione grabbed his other hand in comfort. 

 

“Potter, eh? Heard of you, of course. But that’s neither here nor there. Let’s get down to business. I know why you’re here, but I need a little more information. It’s my job to protect the Sirens after all.” 

 

“Is it?” Hermione asked, gasping in pain as Harry shoved an elbow into her ribs. “I mean, of course, it is, but why do they need so much protection and who assigned you to protect them?” 

 

The man threw his head back and laughed heartily, nothing like the sinister-sounding laugh they had heard outside. “You’re just full of questions aren’t you?” 

 

Hermione blushed and nodded as Harry replied, “That’s what she does.” 

 

“Well, no harm in that. I might as well answer them for you.” Hermione breathed in a sigh of relief and took a sip of the tea in front of her — it wasn’t half bad. 

 

“To make a long story short, the Sirens need protecting because in the last fifteen years or so fisherman and foreigners have taken it upon themselves to hunt the creatures for one reason or another.” 

 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open. “But how can they do that? Can’t they defend themselves?” 

 

The man nodded. “They can, but that doesn’t stop foolhardy witches and wizards from climbing into the ocean and invading their home. Now, my team and I are in charge of protecting them — the International Confederation of Wizards contacted each Ministry throughout the world and gave them funds to protect the merpeople. When Connie hears a whisper about merpeople, she sends them my way. Not one person has dared go in after talking to me.” 

 

Hermione gulped and looked at Harry, hopefully the fear she was feeling showing in her eyes. They needed to get into that ocean, her life and their future depended on it! 

 

“So that leads me back to my earlier statement. I need more information before I can tell you anything or even consider helping you. What you say will be kept in confidence if that is a concern for either of you.” His eyes flitted once more across Harry’s forehead before looking them both in the eye.

 

Harry spoke up. “It is a concern for us, but if don’t mind me asking, how can we trust you with this information? We’ve been through a hell of the lot and with another war potentially on the horizon, we can’t go spouting information that could be damaging in the long run.” 

 

“I don’t blame you one bit. But this is where I tell you that both myself and my right-hand man have taken magical oaths to protect the Sirens at all costs and —”

 

“—I’m sorry,” Hermione said, interrupting. “Could Harry and I have a moment to speak before we continue this conversation?”

 

If R.J was upset that she had interrupted him, he didn’t show it. He nodded his head and pushed back from the table. “When you are ready to talk, just holler, I won’t be far.” Hermione nodded and he walked out the door, leaving them to discuss the matters at hand. 

 

She looked at Harry and his brow was knitted in concentration. He looked at her and asked, “What do you think?” 

 

“Well, I think we should trust him, Harry.”

 

“I don’t like it,” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“I know, I don’t either, but what choice do we have. How else are we going to get any answers?” Hermione paused. “And if we are to believe that both he and his right-hand man took a magical oath to protect the Sirens, that would protect me too…” She trailed off and looked at Harry expectantly. 

 

“Is that enough for you to trust him? That I fall under his protection?” 

 

Harry didn’t respond right away, but when he did, the hesitance was still there. “But you aren’t a Siren, doesn’t that mean something?” 

 

Hermione sighed. “Harry, please hear me out.” She leaned in close and grabbed his hands in hers. “I don’t think we have a choice and just because it's possible that my condition could make its way back to Voldemort shouldn’t stop us. If we go down there, we have a possibility of figuring this all out. If we don’t, we are back to square one. Please?” 

 

After a moment, Harry squeezed her hands and nodded in agreement. Hermione let go and called for R.J. to come back into the cabin. 

 

Once he took his seat across from them, Hermione looked at Harry again and he nodded his head in what she interpreted as encouragement. She took a deep breath before speaking. “Well, you see sir—” 

 

“No, no, please call me R.J. I ain’t no professor that needs to be called sir.” 

 

Hermione smiled. “Okay, well you see R.J. we were in the Black Lake in Scotland at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Triwizard Tournament. I was a hostage being rescued and while down there I got bitten. After some research and talking to the matron of Hogwarts, we determined I was bitten by a merperson. By the end of the school year, I could fully transform into a mermaid if fully immersed in water.” 

 

If R.J. was surprised by her story, he didn’t show it. Hermione continued. “So we convinced my parents to vacation here so that we could explore the history behind the earliest recorded race of merpeople, the Sirens of Greece.” 

 

“And?” R.J. prompted. 

 

“And,” Harry butted in. “While in the library this morning we found some rather peculiar information. It’s absolutely vital that we find the Sirens and speak to them.” 

 

“What did you find out?” R.J. asked, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

 

Hermione took a deep breath. “In short it said that the only merperson in a colony that can bite a human is the Merchieftain or Mercheiftainness.” Hermione paused and debated divulging the rest of the information. She thought better of keeping it to herself and continued. “It also said that the Merchieftain or Merchieftainness are the only merpeople that can activate a bite mark.” 

 

“Activate? What do you mean activate?” 

 

Both Harry and Hermione shrugged. “It didn’t say anything else. You see, this is why we have to speak with them immediately. If any merpeople know, it has to be the Sirens.” 

 

The man sighed and rubbed his face. “It’s quite dangerous you know. They are unpredictable creatures.” 

 

“We know,” Harry and Hermione replied simultaneously. They looked at each other and grinned. 

 

“We’re ready for the adventure,” Harry added. 

 

“We have been planning this for months, it feels like,” Hermione said.

 

“Very well. I will help you, but I will not tell you where the colony is.” Hermione’s face fell. “But I will take you there, escorting you there and back safely. Deal?” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

“Alright then, come back in the morning, eight sharp. And you boy, don’t worry about getting that Gillyweed.” Harry froze, realizing the man had read his mind once again without Harry realizing it. “We’ll put you in a muggle diving suit and cast a bubble head charm.” 

 

Harry nodded in thanks. “We’d better go if we need to be back in the morning. Wouldn’t want to worry your mum and dad.” 

 

“Thank you so much for your help, R.J. We appreciate it more than you know.” Harry grabbed her hand and they waved their goodbyes climbing off the boat and onto the dock. As they made their way back to the hotel, Hermione couldn’t help but throw her hands into the air in happiness. 

 

“It’s really happening, Harry! I can’t believe it! And this is more than we could have hoped for. I just expected to figure everything out on our own, but he’s going to help us, really help us.” 

 

Harry grinned. “Maybe it was The-Boy-Who-Lived garbage that won him over, you saw how he kept glancing at my scar.” 

 

“Awh, Harry, he was just starstruck is all,” she said giggling. 

 

Harry smiled at her and she watched as he looked around, the dock dangerously dark and quiet. She knew being in a secluded area worried him more than it would another, especially after the events of the Triwizard Tournament. If anyone knew that he was still on edge from the last several months, it was her. 

 

“Come on,” he whispered in Hermione’s ear, grabbing her upper arm, willing her to walk faster. “Let’s get out of here. It’s making me uncomfortable.” They hurried off to the hotel and arrived unscathed. They stopped into her parents’ room before retiring to their own room. Housekeeping had been in, cleaning and making up the beds. Or bed, since they had been sharing since that night of Harry’s nightmare. Quickly, Hermione went through her nightly routine before falling in bed next to Harry, who was already fast asleep. If her mind shut off from the excitement of the day for long enough, maybe she’d be able to get some sleep. 

 

* * *

 

The sun rose bright and early the next morning, Hermione out of bed as soon as the sun made its appearance. She tossed and turned all night, too excited for the coming day. Harry had awoken in the middle of the night due to her restlessness and pulled her close. Only then did she allow her mind to shut down and drift to sleep.

 

Walking out of the washroom and running her fingers through her wet hair, Harry was just sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

 

“Harry, you’re awake,” Hermione said, smiling, bounding over to the bed. “Are you ready for today?” 

 

Harry leaned against the headboard as he reached for his glasses on the nightstand. “As I’ll ever be.” He pushed his glasses onto his face. “How are you this morning?” 

 

“Tired, but excited. I couldn’t sleep any longer.” 

 

Harry smiled. “I see that. You only got a few hours of sleep, I am surprised to see you up.” 

 

“You know me. I hope I didn’t keep you up last night. I was worried you wouldn’t be able to sleep after I woke you up.” 

 

Harry shook his head. “Nah, I slept fine. I am used to the boys’ snoring in the dorm, especially Ron’s. You being in the bed with me has completely stopped my nightmares, I’ll take your wiggling over the horrors in my head any day.” He slid out from underneath the covers. “I’m going to shower. We’ll have to eat breakfast and go soon.” 

 

Hermione nodded and bit her lip as she watched a shirtless Harry saunter toward the bathroom. She couldn’t deny that he looked good — training for Quidditch had left him quite fit and pleasant to look at.

 

She would never push him toward something he didn’t want to do, but she was growing impatient. Harry refused to explain the kiss they had shared months ago and now they were sharing a bed and cuddling throughout the night. Hermione had awoken that morning with her leg draped over his hips, his erection pressing against her belly. She knew she wasn’t ready for sex, but that didn’t stop her from thinking about it. All she really wanted was a damn kiss. She wanted to feel his lips against hers once more and tangle her fingers in his already mussed hair. 

 

She wanted to do teenage things! And she wanted to do them with Harry. Hermione didn’t know why she was letting this get to her; Harry was going through so much especially with the return of Voldemort. His mind was most definitely preoccupied with other things. And come to think of it, hers should be too with this whole mermaid thing looming over her head. 

 

Hermione sighed and sat up on the bed. She jumped in surprise when a tapping on the window grabbed her attention. Rushing to the window a tawny owl was sitting on the ledge, a letter attached to its leg. Opening the window, the owl flew in and landed on the sofa. Her fingers fumbling, she untied the letter.

 

“What is that?” Harry asked, walking into the room, wearing nothing but a towel tied around his waist, his chest still exposed. Her face heated up and she stumbled over her words. 

 

“I-I don’t know. It’s addressed to me though. It looks like...but, no it couldn’t be.” 

 

Harry walked closer and peered over her shoulder. “What is it?” he asked again. Hermione didn’t respond and instead slipped her finger underneath the seal, opening the letter. 

 

“Viktor Krum?” Harry asked, blurting it out immediately. She had known for sure just seeing the writing at the top of the page. 

 

Hermione nodded and continued to read. When she finished, she sighed and brought her hands and the letter to her side. 

 

“What does he want?” Harry asked, his eyebrows raised. 

 

She furrowed her brow. “You weren’t reading over my shoulder?” 

 

Harry shook his head. “I figured you’d just tell me.” 

 

“Here,” she said, thrusting the letter into his hands. “Read it and then tell me what you think.” Hermione watched as Harry read the letter and when he finished he looked at her curiously and then laughed. 

 

“He asked you to spend some of your summer with him? What would your parents think?” 

 

Hermione grabbed the letter out of his hands and smacked him on the shoulder with it. “Ouch, woman, trying to give me a paper cut?” 

 

Hermione grinned. “Yes, he asked me to spend some of the summer with him right after he pulled me out of the lake. But I didn’t give him a for sure answer and we haven’t talked about it since.” 

 

“So why is he writing to you about it now?” Harry asked, stepping over to his trunk full of clothes and slipping a t-shirt over his chest. 

 

Hermione shrugged and turned away as Harry pulled on a pair of boxers underneath his towel. When she turned back around, he had already slipped on a pair of jeans and was buttoning them up. 

 

“You read the letter. He says he misses me and hopes to see me before the summer is over. But how do you tell someone that is interested in you, that you’re not interested?” 

 

Harry grimaced. “I don’t think I am exactly the best person to ask about that. I’m pants at the romantic relationship thing. You know that.” 

 

Hermione nodded. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “I can figure it out. I’ll wait until we find the Sirens before writing back. Maybe that will give me some ideas.” 

 

“How could swimming around in the ocean with some mermaids possibly give you any ideas?” 

 

“You never know. I’ve come up with ideas in odd places, you never know when inspiration is going to strike!” 

 

Harry grinned and shook his head. “You are an odd one, Granger.”

 

“That I am, now go,” she said, shoo’ing him out. “I need to get dressed for a date with the mermaids.” 

 

————————————

 

With breakfast in their bellies and hot tea in to-go cups in hand, they made the trek back to R.J’s boat. Hermione was giddy with excitement, Harry stoic, as always in the face of the unknown. 

 

As they approached the third dock from the end, the white boat came into view. In the daylight, it was even more rundown than she had originally thought. Maybe it was charmed to look that way? Otherwise, why didn’t R.J. just magically make it look more appealing?

 

Harry must have read her mind. “This doesn’t look like a government-funded project.” 

 

Hermione shook her head in agreement and took a sip of her tea. “But we have no other choice do we?”

 

“After you then,” Harry said gesturing to the boat. Just as they were climbing up the rope ladder, they heard, “There you are. Thought you might have forgotten.” 

 

“Were you hoping?” Hermione asked quietly as they pulled themselves onto the deck of the ship. He heard her and let out a booming laugh, one similar to the night before that vaguely reminded her of Hagrid. 

 

“You got a sharp tongue on ya, lassie. I like that. But nah, I wasn’t hoping you’d back out. I don’t get to go on adventures like these much, I scare ‘em all off!” 

 

Hermione smiled nervously and Harry gave the man a tight smile, which R.J. seemingly ignored. “Well come on over here then; I have to get you prepared before we sail off.” 

 

They followed him to the other side of the boat, where he had first appeared the night before. Hermione looked around curiously and nudged Harry in the side. “You don’t think he runs this by himself do you?” she whispered out of the corner of her mouth. 

 

Harry shrugged. “Beats me.” 

 

Their question was answered moments later when a trap door flipped open to reveal a young man, the polar opposite of R.J. It scared Hermione so much that she had jumped back and a little screech fell from her lips. A bit of her tea spilled on the deck, but the man who had appeared whisked it away with the wave of his hand. 

 

“Sorry,” he said, sheepishly giving them a grin. “It’s a part of the script.” 

 

“Script?” Harry asked, frowning. 

 

“Little sailor humour, you know? Nah, you Brits wouldn’t understand.” The man climbed the rest of the way out of the trap door and held out his hand. “The name’s Geoffrey, but please call me Geoff.” 

 

They shook his hand and introduced themselves. “Pleasure to meet you both,” he replied. 

 

“R.J. giving you the tour?” Geoff asked. 

 

Hermione nodded. “Though a tour of what, I am not entirely sure.” 

 

Geoff laughed. “He is just preparing you for what you could potentially face. I would say don’t take it too seriously, but really, you should take it very seriously.” He gestured back to R.J. and they turned their attention back to him. 

 

“So I know neither of you know what to expect with the Sirens, the only experience you have with mermaids being the Selkies in the Black Lake in Scotland. Sirens are different. You’ve heard the Greek legends the muggles spew out?” 

 

They nodded their heads. “It’s not legend, it’s true. They use to call sailors to their death with their beauty and their singing. Not so much anymore, but it still happens occasionally especially to muggles as magic blood resists the pull... to an extent at least.” 

 

R.J. continued, “Sirens are more vicious than the Selkies.” Harry looked at Hermione with both of his eyebrows raised and disappearing into his hairline. “Better believe it boy.” 

 

“This could turn potentially dangerous which is why we are not going down there with you,”  Geoff added in. 

 

If the man was expecting an outburst, it never came. Both teenagers once again just nodded their heads. Hermione said, “We expected as much. Especially since we came to Greece thinking we had to do all of this on our own anyway.” 

 

“We’ve faced worse, trust me. The comment about the Sirens surprised me, that’s all. Seriously, we’ve faced worse,” Harry said again. 

 

“Be that as it may, this is still dangerous work. Potter, we will stick you in a wetsuit and Geoff will cast the bubble head charm so that you can breathe underwater. We don’t mess with any of that breathing equipment the muggles have.” R.J. handed the wetsuit over to Harry. 

 

“Now you, girl. Once you get in the water, you’ll just have to turn into a mermaid-like you mentioned before. I know you can control it to an extent but you are going to be fully immersed in the water, there won’t be much to control. It will probably just happen. Your clothes will most likely be ripped off and fall below, don’t worry about that. We’ll just hand you a towel when we get you out. Any questions so far?” 

 

“Ho-How will I get out of the water? I have my arms sure, but I don’t have my legs to climb up the rope ladder on the side of the boat.” 

 

“We have that covered too. This side of the boat opens up and has an extension that is level with the water. Both you and Potter will be able to swim up onto it and it will lift you into the boat.” 

 

“Okay,” Hermione said, nodding. 

 

“With all of that being said, there might be one slight problem that Geoff brought up when I told him of your situation.” 

 

“What’s that?” Harry and Hermione asked simultaneously. 

 

R.J. raised his eyebrow. “Do you two always speak like that?” 

 

Hermione frowned. “Nevermind, not important now,” R.J. said changing the subject immediately after asking the question. “Hermione was bitten by a Selkie and the Black Lake is freshwater. This here is the  Aegean Sea and it’s—”

 

“Saltwater,” Hermione breathed, putting the pieces together. “Do you think that will affect the way that I will transform or being able to function in water? I haven’t been fully submerged in saltwater since the bite.” 

 

R.J. shrugged. “It’s nice to be prepared for all possibilities. So if you are struggling in the water, Geoff can also cast a bubble head charm on you.” 

 

“Okay, let's do that then.” 

 

“Well there is a problem with that solution too, I’m afraid,” Geoff piped up from the side. 

 

“And why’s that?” Harry asked, speaking for the first time in a while. Hermione knew he was probably feeling a little out of his depth with all the ‘what if’ and research talk. He never liked either of those things. 

 

“Mermaids can speak above water but most people cannot communicate in Mermish. If we put Hermione in a bubblehead charm, you’ll be able to speak to her, Harry, but you won’t be able to understand what she is saying back.” 

 

“Oh,” Hermione breathed, blushing a little, realizing she had forgotten to divulge that piece of information. “I can talk above water in my regular voice, I have tried it. Harry’s heard it too.” 

 

Harry nodded in agreement. “She’s right. There haven’t been any problems before, but it’s nice to think off all the potential setbacks we may have. If we end up not being able to talk, we can read each other’s body language pretty well — shouldn’t be an issue.” 

 

Both R.J. and Geoff nodded. “Very well. I think that is everything right?” R.J. asked. 

 

Geoff paused. “Almost. The Sirens don’t have many visitors, they might not take it well when a half-Selkie and a human enter into their territory. We are their protectors after all...though they think they can protect themselves.” 

 

“Isn’t there a way that you can warn them that we are coming?” 

 

“‘Fraid not,” R.J. replied. “We speak little mermish ourselves.” 

 

Hermione looked at Harry and she knew that he was thinking the same thing. How could they be protectors of the Sirens if they couldn’t even communicate with them? Maybe they just never had to, but again, it didn’t matter if they did or didn’t because they weren’t coming into the Sea with them. She and Harry would be completely alone until they made it back to the surface, and according to R.J. and Geoff, that might not be as easy as they thought. 

 

All that was currently running through Hermione’s head was how when she was a little girl she read The Grimms’ Fairy Tales and immediately found mermaids to be interesting creatures. That interest was only piqued when her mother had taken her to see  _ The Little Mermaid  _ in theatres when she was ten. That year, she was Ariel for Halloween. And now that it was all in front of her, she was terrified, especially since she was just informed Sirens were particularly more vicious than the Selkies of the Black Lake. And gathering from Harry’s expression, he had kept her in the dark about how vicious the Selkies had really been. 

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. She nodded and squeezed back letting him know she was okay. “I’m going to go put on this wetsuit, I’ll be right back okay?” 

 

“Okay,” she whispered and walked to the edge of the boat staring out over the sea. What if they never came back? What if they were asking for a death swimming into basically uncharted territory? 

 

“I can hear you thinking from over here, lass, what’s on your mind?” R.J. said as he maneuvred some ropes into the correct position. 

 

Hermione sighed and turned toward him. “I am just fretting is all. Hardly anything Harry and I do ever goes to plan. I can’t help but think if this one goes wrong too…” 

 

R.J. was silent at first, the rushing wind the only sound. “I am not very good at offering comfort, but by the sound of it, you’ve researched as much as possible, you have us, and you have that boy in there that I can tell loves you more than anything. If anything happens, he’s going to be right there with you.” 

 

Hermione nodded and then smiled. “You’re right, Harry will be there.” 

 

“Here in Greece, we say  _ Chamogelaste  _ when someone is down on themselves.” 

 

“What does that mean?” Hermione asked curiously, always wanting to consume more information. 

 

“It means  _ cheer up _ . Now quit your brooding and turn around.” R.J. gave a laugh and walked off in the direction of stern, where Geoff was waiting. When she turned, Harry was standing there in his wetsuit. Every muscle could be seen through the tight clothing and they rippled as he walked toward her. He was pulling at the neck and had a grimace on his face. 

 

“This this is so suffocating,” Harry grumbled, continuing to pull at the neck. “I feel so trapped.” 

 

“I forgot you’ve never experienced one before. It’s much better in the water and you’ll appreciate it more once we get into colder water.” 

 

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Geoff called and waved them over to the front of the boat. “Here is where you’ll enter and exit the water. It makes transitioning much easier than climbing down that rope. Once we close this up and you are in the water, you’ll change into your mermaid form. I will be right here leaning over the edge in case you are in need of assistance. Do you have any questions?” 

 

Hermione shook her head. 

 

“Well alright then. I have to help R.J. get this thing out to sea. You two just enjoy for the time being.” 

 

Geoff ran off leaving Harry and Hermione standing at the edge of the boat. “Do you think we are doing the right thing?” she asked. 

 

“I think we are doing what we can with the resources we have. Why do you ask?” 

 

“I just am nervous is all. I am trying not to talk myself out of this whole thing,” Hermione admitted biting her lip. 

 

Harry turned to Hermione and once more grabbed her hand and squeezed it in comfort. “You can do this, Hermione. Pull out that Gryffindor courage I know you have somewhere in there and use it.” 

 

“Harry, I just—” 

 

Mid-sentence, Harry pulled her to him and placed his lips on hers once more silencing her anxiety. She melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her lips against his. This time, he didn’t pull away right away and instead brought his fingers into her hair. When he pulled away, Harry grinned at her before going in for another. He placed several soft kisses against her lips before resting his forehead against hers. 

 

“Now about that kiss…” Hermione giggled. 

 

Harry groaned, but a smile spread across his face. “When we get back from this mission, I promise. Though that kiss should have told you everything you needed to know.” 

 

“It did, but you know I like to be thorough.” 

 

“You wouldn’t be Hermione if you weren’t.” 

 

“Exactly. Let’s do this.” 

 

“Let’s do this,” Harry repeated, grabbing her hand once more. They felt a wobble of the boat and they were off. Soon they were speeding across the Aegean Sea and hopefully closer, to some answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks again to HeartofAspen for her amazing insights and support on this fic! I am so thankful for her. 
> 
> Now, I want to get real with all of you for a moment. In the past, I have had a hard time receiving criticism (constructive or not) partly due to my mental health. Now, I am in a better place and would be happy for any type of comment as long as it is NOT abusive. If you feel compelled, positive feedback, in-depth reviews, etc. are all welcome! xx -M


	9. A Daughter of the Sea

Hermione and Harry were both at the complete mercy of their ‘tour guides’. If they decided to drop them off in the middle of the ocean and leave, there was nothing they could do. Sure, Hermione had brought her wand, and she knew Harry had his (he never went anywhere without it anymore), but she’d rather not use it if she didn’t have to. Harry was holding onto her wand for now since she would lose her clothes. If her vinewood sunk to the bottom of the ocean, she would be absolutely devastated. 

 

Finally, the boat came to a stop. 

 

“You two ready to go?” R.J. called as Geoff approached them. 

 

“Ready,” Hermione called as Harry gave a thumbs up. He waved his wand, and the boat opened up, lowering them out and down into the sea. Once they were level with the water, Geoff waved his wand again but at Harry’s head creating the Bubble-Head Charm. Harry then swam out into the water. 

 

“Your turn, Hermione,” Harry said, gesturing for her to follow him.

 

She slipped off her shoes and threw them back into the boat as she didn’t want to lose those. Sitting on the edge, she slid into the water and swam to Harry. 

 

“Alright breathe, Hermione,” she said out loud to herself. She closed her eyes to relax, and she felt her body transform, much like it did many months ago in the Prefect’s bath, her clothes falling from her body as it changed. Once she felt the tingling in her veins stop, she opened her eyes. 

 

Harry reassured her with a nod of his head, and she looked to where Geoff was standing. “All good?” he asked, giving a thumbs up. 

 

Hermione nodded her head in response, scared to speak knowing they might not be able to understand her. But she was relieved nevertheless that the salt water didn’t seem to be having an effect on her at all. It was information that she would store away for later, as she knew it could be helpful in future research knowing that half-mermaids, like herself, could adapt to any marine environment. 

 

“We’ll be here waiting no matter the hour. Though it might be best if you try and be back before dark. It gets a little dicey out here,” Geoff said, closing up the side of the boat. He waved at them and gave another thumbs up. “The colony should be almost directly below you. Don’t swim too far off or you could be in some serious trouble.” 

 

Hermione turned back to Harry. “Well what do we do now?” he asked. 

 

She opened her mouth to speak, and relief flooded her once again as she heard her voice and it wasn’t mermish.

 

“I guess we just swim until we reach the colony,” she said, ducking underneath the water, pulling Harry with her. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be right here with you,” he promised. She nodded in response. 

 

Letting the water flow through the gills on the side of her neck, she took a deep breath, or what would have been a deep breath above the water and swung her tail experimentally. She flapped it back and forth, getting the hang of it before taking off downward. 

 

Hermione grinned as the water glided over her skin, almost as if she had been just doused in wax at a car wash. Looking to her side, Harry was right there with her, just as he had promised. He grinned at her, the Bubble-Head Charm distorting his features a bit. 

 

As they swam deeper and deeper, the light from the sun couldn’t penetrate through, but Hermione still seemed to see okay. Mermaids lived in the deepest depths of water, and her eyes must have adjusted as she transformed. Harry pulled out his wand and said, “Lumos.” It didn’t light the area around them much, but enough that it was easier to see. 

 

They continued to swim, deeper and deeper. “Stop,” Harry said. “Listen. Do you hear that?” Hermione stopped and listened. 

 

“I hear them!” she said, excitedly. “They’re singing.” 

 

“What do you think it means?” Harry frowned. “Do you think we are in danger? You did say they use to lure sailors to their death with their singing.” 

 

“Well, they don’t intend to lure us, do they. We are coming to them, not the other way around.” 

 

Harry nodded. “You’re right. Let’s keep going.” 

 

They swam toward the sound and the closer they got Hermione realized that the Sirens were indeed singing a song to lure Sailors to them. 

 

_ Hear my voice beneath the sea _

_ Sleeping now so peacefully _

_ At the bottom of the sea _

_ Sleep for all eternity _

 

_ Sailors live so restlessly _

_ Come with me, sleep peacefully _

_ Listen to this siren’s song _

_ Worry not for nothing’s wrong _

 

_ Let my voice lead you this way _

_ I will not lead you astray _

_ Trust me as we reach the side _

_ Jumping out where men have died _

 

_ Hear my voice beneath the sea _

_ Sleeping now so peacefully _

_ At the bottom of the sea _

_ Sleep for all eternity  _

 

_ Let ocean fill your lungs _

_ Struggle not, soon peace will come _

_ Taking in your final breath _

_ Sink down to the ocean’s depths _

 

_ I wish I could always be  _

_ In the ocean’s arms, you see _

_ He who’d wanted nothing more _

_ Sleeps now at the ocean floor _

 

_ Ocean was your lover’s name _

_ You had loved her all the same _

_ Now you’ll always be together _

_ Sirens are so very clever _

 

_ Hear my voice beneath the sea _

_ Sleeping now so peacefully  _

_ At the bottom of the sea _

_ Sleep for all eternity _

 

The song gave Hermione chills, or it would have had she been above water. Looking at Harry, he was looking at her with his eyebrows raised. 

 

“Well, then,” he said, an odd expression crossing his features. “Still think we should go into their colony?” 

 

“We’ll be fine…” Hermione said unconvincingly, trailing off. 

 

“Ha, ha, right. At least you’re a mermaid. They try to lure humans like me to them and kill them.” 

 

Hermione gave him a look. “Please, Harry. You’re not an ordinary human, you’re a wizard! And remember what R.J. said — since they are magical beings, magical persons can fight off the lure more. And being a very powerful wizard, you aren’t going to be affected. Besides, you’ve dealt with mermaids before, in the Black Lake.” 

 

“Yeah, but they don’t lure people to their death!” 

 

“No, they just listened to Dumbledore and kept four of us captive and refused to let you rescue me. That’s all!” 

 

Harry frowned. “Okay, I see your point. They could be just as vicious. I did have a spear at my neck before I raised my wand on them.” 

 

“See, but we have to do this Harry. We have to. Please,” Hermione begged. “Voldemort could use this against you, remember? And I want to know all there is to know about this. Can I change myself, can I rid myself of this affliction? So many unanswered questions.” 

 

“I never was going to back out, Hermione. I am just getting a bit nervous. My Gryffindor courage is waning.” 

 

Hermione nodded in agreement. “Mine too.” She reached out her webbed hand and grabbed his free hand. “But we can do this.” 

 

“Alright, let’s go,” Harry said, letting go of Hermione’s hand. Minutes later, the first sights of the colony were in their view. 

 

Hermione gasped at the sight. It was nothing like the Black Lake colony she had found in pictures and heard from Harry’s descriptions. Caves and caverns had been made by burrowing under reefs, a grotto Hermione knew it was called. As they swam deeper and toward the opening, the little village disappeared from view. They stopped at the large opening that led into the area, and Hermione ran her fingers over the side of the boulder. There was a raised emblem there, washed away and unable to be read. Though she could point out that a picture of a mermaid had once been there as the tail was visible. 

 

As they crossed what seemed to be the barrier to the village, they were immediately accosted by two merpeople who appeared to be the guards of the village. Hermione didn’t know too much about the genetics of merpeople, but they seemed to be male both sporting thicker skin around the chest, their features leaner and longer. 

 

“State your purpose here,” one of the merpeople said, the other crossing his arms in a threatening sort of way. Not that Hermione would dare go around them, but they had blocked their path. 

 

“I’m Hermione Granger,” Hermione said, “And this is Harry Potter. I am part human, part mermaid and we have come with some questions.” 

 

The two men looked at each other then back at Harry and Hermione. “We’ve been waiting for you, follow us.” 

 

The two men swam away, and Hermione immediately followed, Harry holding up the rear. Hermione paused a little, allowing Harry to catch up, wanting to discuss with him this change of events. 

 

“Did you hear what they said?” Hermione said, looking briefly to the two mermen in front of her, hoping they were too preoccupied to be eavesdropping on their conversation before turning back to Harry. 

 

“Yeah I did, what do you think they meant ‘we’ve been waiting for you’?” 

 

“I don’t know Harry, but I am freaking out on the inside. What if they are waiting to kill me or what if—” 

 

“Hermione calm down, you’re overthinking this. Most likely if they wanted to kill you, they would have killed you on the spot. And why would they kill you? We don’t mean them any harm, and they have to have some conscience.” 

 

Hermione took a deep gulp of water, letting the water run through her gills on the side of her neck, calming her. “You’re right, I am being dramatic. Nothing has happened yet, so nothing to worry about, right?” 

 

Harry nodded and jerked his head toward the two mermen in front of them. “Right. Now let’s catch up, we are falling behind.” 

 

Now that she was a bit calmer, Hermione took this time to look around her surroundings and take in all that she could. Before, when they were above the colony, she could see that they had burrowed underneath several reefs to make caves and caverns. Now that she was close up, she could see that they had built little homes within the caves, some of which even had doors to their homes. 

 

Looking to her left, several merpeople had stopped and were staring at her and Harry, but that didn’t bother her. If a someone new came into her environment, she would probably stare as well. What caught her eye though, is that the women were holding some sort of basket, weaved from seaweed? It looked as if they had their own marketplace like an underwater version of Diagon Alley with shops lining the main pathway. It was something she was curious about and would like a closer look. 

 

Hermione looked behind her and saw that several smaller merpeople were following them. She smiled. They were children by the looks of it, whispering in each other’s ears and regarding them with careful eyes. 

 

Looking forward, Hermione realized they were nearing a covered area that had steps leading up to it. It was apparently a place of significance with another two additional guards planted outside. 

 

They swam in past the guards, and Hermione gasped once more at the sight in front of her. They were in a large throne-like room, all of the furnishings pure gold. Several murals covered the wall depicting shipwrecks, merpeople brandishing tridents, and sunken treasure. There were also illustrations of what looked like Merkings, Merqueens and their progeny sitting upon their thrones. In front of them, there was a similar large throne, where a very old, frail-looking Siren sat. 

 

“Your Majesty,” one of their guards said, bowing at her feet. “We bring Hermione Granger and her human partner, Harry Potter.” Hermione blushed at the words ‘partner’ despite knowing they meant companion rather than in the literal sense. But it was true. He was her partner in almost every way.

 

The Siren on the throne waved her hand, and the guards backed off, fleeing to the sides of the room to watch from afar. 

 

“You are most likely wondering why you were greeted as such.” Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but the mermaid continued. “But first let me introduce myself and have a look at you.” 

 

With the help of two other Sirens, she swam toward them. Hermione stayed still as the older mermaid looked her over occasionally lifting up an arm or tilting her chin. She was even so bold to run her long, bony fingers over Hermione’s scales sending shivers down her back. 

 

When she finished, she retreated back to her throne. She sat there in silence for many moments, her fingers drumming the edge. 

 

“You are a strong one, Hermione Granger,” she said, the ‘r’ rolling off her tongue. “And you’ve been patient.” She looked toward Harry. “And you too, Mr Potter. Your mate will be of great help to you, do not let her get away.” 

 

Hermione blushed, and Harry smiled at her before looking back at the Siren. “I don’t plan to, ma’am.” 

 

“Good. Now, I am not only Merchieftainess Damara of the Mykonos Merpeople Colony, but I was also dubbed many years ago  _ Daughter of the Sea _ by my predecessor.” Hermione opened her mouth to ask what exactly that was when Damara smiled. “Ah, so eager and ready to soak up every bit of knowledge. So much like myself, you are.” 

 

Hermione closed her mouth and smiled. Merchieftainess Damara continued, “ _ Daughter of the Sea  _ is a position as old as time. Long before there were colonies of merpeople spread out around the world even. I am the  _ Queen of the Ocean _ if I must put it that way. It is my duty to protect all races of merpeople — Merrows, Selkies and Sirens alike.” 

 

“And what does that have to to do with me, ma’am? We came down here looking for answers and hoping to find out why I have become a mermaid.” Hermione looked toward Harry, and he gave her a nod of encouragement before she turned back to face the chieftainess. 

 

Merchieftainess Damara smiled, showing her teeth that seemed too perfect after all the years spent underwater. “And answers you shall get, my dear. You were bitten for a purpose, Hermione Granger. As I grow old and weary, I cannot hold off the forces of darkness for much longer. My people — your people — need someone strong, someone fierce to be their protector.” 

 

“Bu-But why me?” Hermione asked, flabbergasted. 

 

“I knew that the International Confederation of Wizards had approved the use of The Black Lake during the Triwizard Tournament. You see, they had to come to both Merchieftainess Murcus and I before they could move forward with their plans. I, too, am half human, half mermaid.  _ Daughters of the Sea _ always are. You were chosen because of the four hostages that were taken down, you were the strongest female — the one with the most power—”

 

“Sorry to interrupt, ma’am,” Harry said politely, speaking for the first time since they had entered Merchieftainess Damara’s presence.

 

The Merchieftainess looked at Harry and nodded her head. “Go ahead, young man.” 

 

Harry gave a tight smile. “Thank you. How did whoever bit Hermione know that she was the strongest? Cho isn’t a slouch and Gabrielle is part veela.” 

 

“Excellent question, Mr Potter. Merchieftainess Murcus, leader of the Black Lake Colony, is the one that bit Miss Granger. As Merchieftainess, she has the ability to sense others’ powers and dive into their minds. She saw that Miss Granger was indeed much more powerful because of her heritage and the obstacles you both have faced. Miss Chang and Miss Delacour have not had to face the hardships in the past and would not be fit to face them in the future.” 

 

Hermione’s mouth had gaped open halfway through the explanation. “Sh-She dived into my mind without my permission. Isn’t there something against that?” Harry nodded his head in agreement. Hermione continued. “And what do you mean my heritage; I am muggleborn.” Hermione adjusted and held herself up a bit higher wanting to show that she was proud of where she came from. 

 

“My dear girl you have to see the predicament were are in. I need a successor; I am only months away from being unable to leave my bed at all. I cannot move without assistance as you can see. If you must blame anyone, blame me, but I will not apologize for an action that could save our entire race.” 

 

Merchieftainess Damara paused and coughed, her two helpers rushing to her aid. When the coughing subsided, she looked back up at Hermione and continued as if nothing happened. “As for what I meant by your heritage is that you are from a magical family — all muggles are. Somewhere down the line, one of your ancestors produced a squib and magic was passed down but not enough to give them full powers and to attend a magical school. Those of pure blood have shunned magical families who produced squibs for ages and refuse to acknowledge that is how muggleborns come about. All of that magic built up over time and eventually manifested in you. That is why you are so powerful, why magic comes to you so easily.” 

 

Hermione thought for a moment, taking in all of the information. Her brain was reeling a hundred miles a minute. She couldn’t wait to go and research her family, her ancestors and trace her family back to when they were magic. Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry speaking again to Merchieftainess Damara. 

 

“Merchieftainess, what does this mean for Hermione? You have given us a lot of information, and I feel like more questions are swimming around in my head than before.” 

 

The Merchieftainess laughed. “I like you, so very witty. If I was 100 years younger.” Hermione looked at Harry, and he was blushing. She felt kind of awkward that a who-knew-how-old Siren was hitting on him. 

 

“Only a Merchieftainess can bite someone, it’s something extra in our saliva that allows you to transform into a mermaid. In your case since you were bitten by a Selkie, you became one. But that brings us to the point of activating the bite.” 

 

“What? What does that mean?” Hermione said, reaching up to where her bite would be had she been in human form. 

 

Merchieftainess Damara sighed, but did not say she was tired of Hermione’s questions. “Activating your bite mark will continue to allow you to change at will to a Selkie like you already do, but since I am a Siren, you will transform to look more similar to us despite being half human.” She paused. “With that being said, you will struggle to ever be in freshwater again in your mermaid form. Your human form won’t be affected.” 

 

“To succeed you, do I have to have the bite activated? Do you have to be the one to do it?” 

 

“Yes and no. You do have to have the bite activated to become the next  _ Daughter of the Sea _ , but I do not have to be the one to do it. If you so choose, you can return to The Black Lake and Merchieftainess Murcus can assist you in activating the bite. For you to succeed me, there will be something of a coronation before you officially take over as protector.” 

 

“And what happens if I do not activate the bite?” 

 

“Eventually you will lose the ability to turn into a mermaid, and you can lead a normal life. Though the original bite mark will never disappear completely, it will always be there.” 

 

“Will the darkness you speak of be able to use me being a mermaid against Harry and me and our allies?” 

 

Merchieftainess Damara shook her head. “You gain a new power when you become  _ Daughter of the Sea _ .  _ Derketo _ as the Greeks call her and more widely known as Atargatis will embody you to an extent, transferring some of her powers to you. As a mermaid goddess, she was  _ baalat  _ of her city and people, responsible for their protection and well being. It cannot be used against you.” 

 

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry, but she didn’t know for what. Support? Guidance? Answers? He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders — he didn’t know. She looked back toward Merchieftainess Damara, opening and closing her mouth several times before closing, unable to form words to explain the thoughts racing through her head. 

 

“No need to speak now, child. I do not expect you to make a decision so quickly and so rashly. This is something that must be decided very carefully lest we make a horrible decision. No, I advise you to visit a temple or statue where you can reach out to the spirit of Atargatis. Let her guide you in this decision.” 

 

Relief rushed through Hermione at not having to make the decision right away, but she knew it would have to be made soon. Before she could ask, her question was answered. “It is crucial that you make a decision by the end of this year. I am not sure I can hold on much longer so the sooner, the better, but I must be around to perform the ceremony, or the future of our colonies and our place in this world could spin into turmoil.” 

 

“I will make the decision as quickly as possible, but I would like to do some research and reach out to the spirit of Atargatis as you have advised.” Hermione paused. “Are you sure you want a fifteen, almost sixteen-year-old girl taking over for you and protecting all of the mermaids around the world?” 

 

Merchieftainess Damara smiled. “My dear, I was just fourteen when I was bitten, and I almost immediately became  _ Daughter of the Sea. _ Now, if you’ll excuse me, I tire quickly and must rest. I hope to be hearing from you soon, Miss Granger.” She turned to Harry. “Mister Potter, you ever wonder why misfortune always seems to find you?” He shook his head. “According to muggle mythology mermaids are known to be the cause of misfortune and death, isn’t that something?” 

 

Hermione’s eyes widened at that revelation and the Merchieftainess laughed at the look on their faces. “That’s just muggles for you, isn’t it. Always making something out of nothing. Well, not always I suppose since we have wrecked their ships in the past. But that is neither here nor there. Farewell,” she said, waving them off, the two guards who had met them at the gates once more escorting them out. 

 

“Is that supposed to be a joke?” Harry asked, looking back at the Merchieftainess who was still laughing. 

 

Hermione paused. “I think so. And I haven’t always been a mermaid, so that isn’t why misfortune always follows you is it? If it is, I will just leave you be because I couldn’t bear to be the reason you are hurt more. I am sure that you and Ron could —” 

 

“I’m going to stop you right there, Hermione,” Harry said grinning. “You don’t think I would just kick you out of my life because of something an ancient, and possibly crazy mermaid said do you?” She thought she heard him mumble ‘sorry’ when their two guards looked back at them at Harry’s comment. 

 

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, and Harry must have sensed it because he started talking again before she could. “Don’t make me kiss you again to shut you up, it’s becoming a habit.” He grinned, and Hermione blushed. 

 

“Fine, I won’t argue with you Harry, but don’t bring up the mermaid thing when something goes bad.” 

 

“I won’t,” he promised. They swam until they reached the entrance to the colony. Hermione turned around and take it all in once more, hoping this wouldn’t be the last time she saw it. 

 

Finally, Harry said, “Ready to go?” 

 

Hermione held up her index finger and swam to the entrance where she had laid her hand on the emblem when they first came in. “Atargatis,” she whispered, finally understanding the significance. 

 

“They put a lot of faith in a Goddess of the Sea, who seems to only be a spirit. Seems barmy to me,” Harry said as they swam out and up. 

 

Hermione frowned. “It’s just like any religion, I suppose. They have a spiritual connection to this goddess, and they seem to worship her so that she will protect them. And part of her abilities come into the  _ Daughter of the Sea _ when she takes reign. That is pretty crazy to think about; I wonder how that works.” 

 

“Do you know what you are going to do yet, Hermione?” 

 

She shook her head. “I don’t know. And like I said, I would like to do more research before officially committing to anything. It does feel odd though to potentially have so much responsibility when I am not of age.” 

 

“Is it so crazy though? You are only a year and a few months from being seventeen which is of age in the Wizarding World. And you heard the chief, she was fourteen when she began her reign.” 

 

Hermione sighed, bubbles floating in front of her. “You’re right. It’s just a big decision to make, and I don’t want to make it without being unprepared.” 

 

“Good idea,” Harry agreed. Hermione looked around, noticing the water had grown lighter meaning they were closer to the surface. “Where are we going to have to go to meet or talk to this Atargatis goddess lady? And what are your parents going to say?” 

 

“Well, I thought about that. What if we ask Viktor? We could visit him and get some information — I think I have read before that Atargatis is a Syrian deity.” 

 

“But isn’t Viktor from Bulgaria?” Harry asked. “Why would he know anything about a Syrian deity?”

 

“He is, but Syrian traditions have seeped into Bulgaria over time. He might not know anything about her in depth, but there is a good chance he knows something.”

 

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to hide it with a smile, but Hermione caught it. “What? Why did you do that?” 

 

Harry groaned and went to smack himself on the forehead before realizing that he still had the bubble around his head and stopped before he popped it. “I know he likes you more than a friend, Hermione. It just bugs me alright? Don’t make me say that I’m jealous.” 

 

“I never liked Viktor more than a friend, Harry. He was just nice to me when things were rough, told me I was pretty even when I thought I wasn’t. It just nice to hear once in a while you know?” 

 

“I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way, I—” 

 

“Harry, now it’s my turn to interrupt you. You don’t need to apologize for something that was nothing more than an insecurity on my part. Viktor helped bring me out of that, so I am more confident now.” Hermione continued. “And I don’t mean to cut off this little emotional, let's talk about our feelings pow-wow, but we are literally feet from the surface.” She pointed up, and within moments their heads broke the surface, Harry’s bubble charm popping immediately. 

 

“Looks like they were for real,” Harry said. 

 

“What?” 

 

He pointed behind her, and she turned around. The old, white, paint-worn ship that carried R.J. and Geoff stood floating in the water. “They didn’t leave us after all. We worried for nothing.” 

 

Hermione smiled. “I suppose you’re right. Swim with me?” Harry nodded, and they took off in the direction of the ship, eager to be out of the water and back on dry land. They caught R.J. and Geoff’s attention, and they opened the side of the ship as promised to allow Hermione and Harry to crawl onto the part of the deck that would lift them up. 

 

When they were back on the deck, safe and sound, Geoff threw them a of couple towels. “You might want that for when you turn back into a human,” he said, winking. Harry grumbled beside her, and she had to hold back a laugh. She wouldn’t make him say that he was jealous, but he was. Even Geoff flirting with her was enough to set him off. 

 

Hermione wrapped the towel around her, covering the parts she didn’t want the others to catch a glimpse of and closed her eyes, thinking hard about her human form. She didn’t know if it worked until she heard, “Hermione, you’re back. Open your eyes.” Sure enough, Harry was right — where her mermaid tail once lay, her legs were visible once more.” She breathed a sigh of relief. “Do you have my clothes?” she asked, directing the question at Geoff. 

 

He smiled at her again, and this time she was getting the creepy vibe. He definitely was flirting with her, but she couldn’t shake off that he was several years older than her and she was still underage. Hermione shivered and not because she was cold. Waiting for Harry to change, she had him guard the door when it was her turn despite knowing Geoff probably wouldn’t try anything in this environment. 

 

When she was changed, she and Harry both walked out onto the deck to see that they could see the shore once more. Hermione dragged Harry to the edge of the deck facing away from the island and leaned on the railing, watching the clear blue water flutter underneath the ship, the sun reflecting off its surface. It was beautiful and a sight Hermione hoped she would be able to see again. 

 

When the boat docked, Hermione took it upon herself to speak to R.J. and Geoff one last time, especially since they wouldn’t need them to reach the colony again. 

 

“Thank you for guiding us to the Sirens, R.J. and Geoff,” she said, shooting them a smile. “Our journey was beneficial, and we learned many things that will hopefully help us in the future.” 

 

“Thank you, Miss Granger, for allowing us to take you. We are happy to help someone who doesn’t intend to harm the Sirens in any way.” 

 

Hermione nodded. “Be wary of those who come to you with ill intentions. Darkness is rising all around us, and they may come to you asking for help. I beg you to continue what you are doing in your protection of the Sirens.”

 

If they were confused by a sudden change in attitude, they didn’t say anything but instead promised they would continue to protect the Sirens at all costs. Hermione hoped they would — she wouldn’t put it past Voldemort and his followers to go after the Sirens and force these two men to guide them to the colony. 

 

By the sound of it, Merchieftainess Damara said the darkness was already closing in, and that meant Hermione didn’t have much time to make her decision, not much time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this story is called The Siren Song by Sara Singer. To listen follow this link: https://youtu.be/Bw3z_rbfrFQ
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in a review!


	10. Goodbye to Greece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the craziness of the holidays over, I'm back! Thank you all for your continued support and an extra shoutout to my alpha, HeartOfAspen!

On the way back to the hotel, Hermione and Harry kept to themselves. Hermione was processing everything she heard while talking to Merchieftainess Damara and she assumed Harry was doing the same. Imagine if she refused to take over and become _Daughter of the Sea_? She believed that not only would the well being of the Sirens and all other merpeople around the world be put into danger, but the rest of the Wizarding World. Voldemort and his followers would have thousands of mermaids under his control, doing his bidding whether they wanted to or not.

 

Hermione felt a hand squeeze hers as they approached the hotel and she was brought out of her thoughts. “I know you’re already thinking hard, and that large brain of yours is spinning a million miles a minute, but don’t overwork yourself alright? According to Dumbledore, Voldemort will want to lay low for a while, there is time.” 

 

“But Merchieftainess Damara said—” 

 

Harry cut her off. “I know what she said, and I don’t doubt that there are at least a couple Death Eaters trying to pry in the oceans, but she did say you had until the end of the year, so that means she believes she will at least live until then. Let’s not stress about it.” 

 

Hermione nodded and gave his hand a squeeze back. “What would I do without you?” 

 

Harry laughed. “Probably nothing but studying. You’d be bored that’s for sure.” Hermione smiled as they walked into the hotel, just in time for afternoon tea. Seeing her parents, they spent the afternoon with them before heading up to their rooms to change for dinner. 

 

Hermione changed quickly, wanting to save time to pen a quick letter to Viktor asking when he would be expecting her and that Harry would be coming too. She had yet to discuss it with her parents, but she had mentioned in passing in one of her letters after the Second Task and knew they weren’t opposed. It would probably help that Harry would be coming along — their little girl wouldn’t be alone. 

 

Harry escorted her mother down to dinner, while Hermione took her father’s offered arm. “How is my pumpkin doing this evening?” 

 

Hermione giggled at the nickname he had given her as a child and still used even though she was almost sixteen years old. “Great, Dad,” she replied. “Harry and I had a great time on the beach and in the water today.” 

 

He smiled. “I’m glad. That boy’s a special one there, better latch on before he runs away.” 

 

“I am Dad, he’s just a little reluctant I think. Doesn’t want to ruin our friendship or our friendship with Ron.” 

 

“Why would it ruin your friendship with Ron?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, “Dad! Did you read my letter about the Yule Ball fiasco?” 

 

“Oh yes, dear, I remember. What about that Viktor Krum? You haven’t said much about him,” her father asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her. 

 

“That’s what Harry and I want to talk to you and Mum about tonight. Maybe he’s buttering her up now.” 

 

Both Hermione and her father laughed. “Is that what you were supposed to be doing, buttering me up? I feel so used!” 

 

“Ah, Dad, don’t feel that way! Teenage daughters are supposed to bat their eyes and smile, so their dads give in. It’s a rule.” 

 

Matthew Granger smiled. “I suppose it is. We will always listen to what you have to say and your reasoning. And you know your mother is putty in Harry’s arms, that woman will give in to anything as long as he makes you happy.” 

 

Hermione smiled. She knew it was her Dad’s way of saying they wanted Harry to stick around. “I plan on keeping him, Dad. And never letting him go.” 

 

————

 

About halfway through dinner, Hermione gave Harry a nod, and she broached the subject of Viktor Krum. 

 

“So, you both remember that Harry and I wanted to talk about something related to Viktor Krum. I think Harry brought it up with you, mum.” 

 

Katherine Granger nodded. “He did, dear. He told me all about the Yule Ball and how beautiful you looked, and how that Viktor Krum was such a gentleman with you.” 

 

Hermione blushed. “Yes, well, I think you remember a few months back that I talked about how Viktor wanted me to come visit him in Bulgaria over the summer and well, he wrote to me this morning.” 

 

“Asking you to come visit?” her father inquired, stabbing another piece of steak with his fork. 

 

Hermione nodded and reached out to grab Harry’s hand. “So we are asking if we can go. Harry will be right there with me. And I know Viktor has plans to show us the history and give us a tour of the city he lives in…” Hermione trailed off, gauging for her parents' reactions. 

 

Matthew Granger didn’t speak as he finished chewing the piece of steak that was in his mouth. He looked at his wife, and she nodded. “Well, pumpkin, it does make us feel much better that Harry would be going with you, but are you sure it is safe? This Viktor Krum wouldn’t cause you or Harry any harm?” 

 

“No, never, Matthew,” Harry said, speaking up for the first time. “And I would protect Hermione with my life, you should know that.” 

 

“We know you would Harry, dear,” Hermione’s mum said, smiling at the two. 

 

“I for one think it is a brilliant idea. You’ll have to take pictures of the history and send them back for us — you know we love all of that. And speaking of that, how would you two like to return to Greece tomorrow and spend the last days of our vacation there and exploring the city?” 

 

“I think that sounds great mum, so….” Hermione trailed off once more, waiting for an official okay that they could travel to Bulgaria to see Viktor. 

 

“Yes, you may go,” Matthew said. “But there are some questions that we will need answered beforehand like when you will be back, when we will see you again and when you will get your school supplies. You are cutting it quite close to the end of the summer holidays, depending on how long you stay there.” 

 

Harry laughed. “These are definitely your parents, Hermione.” 

 

All of them laughed, Matthew raising his hands in surrender. “You caught me. But darling, be sure to send us a message with all the information, we will leave three days from now after spending two days in Greece.” 

 

Both Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement and promised to send word. 

 

Finishing dinner, the quartet retired to their rooms to pack for their return to Greece the next morning. Their items seemed to have scattered throughout the hotel room for the last three weeks that they had stayed there. It was late before they had almost everything packed and ready to go — things like their toothbrushes and pyjamas would have to wait until the next morning. 

 

As Hermione lay down in bed, she turned toward Harry. “I think my parents think there is something more here than there really is, don’t you think?” 

 

Harry turned on his side from his back to face her. “What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean I know they aren’t daft, and they probably know we are sleeping in the same bed, but do you think they think we are...you know?” Hermione felt a flush creep up her chest and onto her face as she asked the question. It was dark, but Hermione could see a slight brush grace Harry’s cheeks as well. 

 

He shrugged. “So what if they do, we know we aren’t. It’s just sleeping.” 

 

Hermione nodded and looked down at her hands. 

  
  


“Hey,” Harry said, tilting her head upwards forcing her to look him in the eyes. “I am not good with this ‘feelings’ stuff, you know that. I like you, I do. But I am worried about what that could mean for our friendship because we have been friends for so long. It could damage our friendship with Ron because he obviously fancies you or at least he did. And to add on to all of that, I don’t want Voldemort and his cronies to use you to force me to do something I don’t want to do.” 

 

Hermione smiled, tears threatening to spill over in her eyes. “I like you too,” she whispered. “And I know our friendship could survive almost anything, look at what we’ve been through. Our friendship with Ron would survive. He might be upset at first, but when he realises that we would never work for various reasons, he’ll come around.” 

 

“And for the last part?” 

 

Hermione grabbed the sides of his head and said, “So what if he does, I don’t care about me—” 

 

“I care!” Harry said, unable to control an outburst, a few tears falling out of his eyes. “I don’t ever want to do anything to purposely put you in danger. We’ve already been through so much, it’s hard for me to see you in danger when I can’t help you. I just feel so—” he paused. “—helpless.” 

 

Hermione brushed away the tears that had fallen. “I put myself in danger. You never ask me to come with you; you usually try to tell me off. You’ve told Ron and me so many times to turn back, and we never do. Just like earlier when I insisted you could leave if you wanted since mermaids are associated with misfortune, you told me you wouldn’t leave and I won’t — I refuse to leave you.” 

 

Hermione paused before starting again. “And I won’t let you miss out on any more love because you feel it could be used against you. I know you’ve seen so much pain in your life Harry and I won’t let you see anymore.” 

 

Harry pressed his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her middle. “When did you become so wise? You really are the brightest—” 

 

Hermione interrupted. “Don’t even start that nonsense, Harry Potter,” she mumbled into his shirt. 

 

Harry laughed, and she looked up at him. She watched as his eyes moved back and forth from her eyes to her mouth. She was about to just tell him to kiss her already when he leaned in and pressed a kiss against her lips. It was soft and full of emotion, and when he pulled away, Hermione felt it was too soon — she immediately wanted more just as she had on the boat earlier that day. 

 

They just looked into each other’s eyes, her hands moving up to his hair to play with the dishevelled mess. “I think I’d quite like to do that again,” she admitted biting her lip. 

 

Harry leaned in so his lips were almost touching hers again. “Me too,” he whispered back. And he kissed her again and again until her lips were swollen to the touch and she was out of breath. Hermione fell asleep in his arms, dreaming of the kisses over and over again. 

 

—————————

 

The next morning was a blur to Hermione as she, Harry, and her parents ate breakfast, checked out of the hotel and made it to the ferry all before eight in the morning. It was a long journey, but this time they cut out the research and enjoyed each other’s company. Once they arrived back in Greece, they made their way to the hotel where they would be spending the next two nights. Unable to check in, the concierge held their bags in a luggage storage room where they could pick them up at any time. 

 

The quartet split up once more, Hermione’s parents wanting to do one thing and Harry and Hermione another. Neither party minded wishing to get the most out of the vacation as possible. 

 

“Let’s get lunch somewhere and then explore some. Maybe we can find something here in Greece about Atargatis?” 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry said, reaching for her hand. Hermione smiled at the gesture. He had been much more affectionate than usual after their admittance of feelings and bout of emotion the night before. She didn’t mind, especially when he had been outright refusing to talk about his feelings since before school was let out for summer break. 

 

Lunch was in a quaint and quiet cafe, and they decided to try their luck again and ask the waitress if she had any information on Atargatis. 

 

“Oh you mean Derketo?” she asked, looking from Harry to Hermione.

  
  


Hermione nodded, having remembered that Merchieftainess Damara had mentioned that the Greeks had another name for Atargatis. 

 

“If you go to centre city and stay in the magical part of Greece, there will be a small pathway in between two buildings, small enough for only one person at a time to go through. The brick is lined with water, but it’s so you won’t know it’s there unless you are looking for it.” 

 

“Thank you,” Harry and Hermione said simultaneously. They once again tipped their server generously remembering the immense help Connie had been only a few days prior. They wouldn’t be where they were now on their journey if it hadn’t been for her. 

 

Rushing toward centre city due to her excitement, Harry followed behind, his hand gripped tightly in hers. If a picture had been taken in that exact moment, Hermione would have paid a million pounds for it to forever see their happiness even when things got dark. 

 

It was easy enough to find, the path leading through to a small room. In the room, a statue that she assumed was of the Goddess, Atargatis. It was gold, a mermaid perched on top that was quite beautiful leading Hermione to believe she was most likely a Siren despite being a ruler over the entire sea. 

 

“Look, there’s a book,” Harry said, pointing to the base of the small statue. “Maybe it has some information.” 

 

Hermione reached out and grabbed the book that closely resembled a journal. It was old and worn, a few pages sticking out as if they had fallen out and had been carefully tucked back in. Carefully opening the cover, Hermione flipped to the first page and was immediately excited by the new information.

 

“It’s information on Atargatis,” Hermione said, looking at Harry. “There are pictures of her other statues around the world and the different temples that people go to worship her at.” 

 

“People besides the mermaids do that?” Harry asked, moving in closer to look over her shoulder at the book.

 

Hermione shrugged. “I guess. Apparently, she is primarily a Goddess of Fertility, and Merchieftainess Damara only told us about her being responsible for the protection and well being of a city and her people.” 

 

“A Goddess of Fertility?” Harry asked, a blush crossing his face. 

 

Hermione grinned. “Are you asking what that is or do you need me to repeat myself?” 

 

Harry’s cheeks flushed even more, and she laughed. “I know what fertility means, thanks though,” he said. 

 

“But yes, she was or should I say is, a Goddess of Fertility. I am assuming those who are having trouble conceiving or wish to conceive spend time worshipping her in hope that she will bless them.” 

 

Harry nodded in understanding. “Is there anything in there about where we can find a full-size statue of her? This seems to be just an informational place, not a place where you can talk to her or whatever you want to call it.” 

 

Hermione flipped through the book and stopped on a page that caught her eye. She looked up at Harry again. “It looks like there is a full-fledged statue of her and a temple in Sofia, Bulgaria. That’s where Viktor lives.” 

 

Harry grinned. “How convenient. You knew?” 

 

“I didn’t know for sure, but I had a hunch. The name of the goddess is Syrian, so I figured she would have had some influence in Bulgaria. Remember what I said yesterday about Syrian traditions seeping into Bulgarian over time?” 

 

“I do. All the more reason to visit Krum,” Harry said, smiling, but rolling his eyes. Hermione slammed the book shut and set it back on the table. “Exactly.” 

 

“I wouldn’t have agreed to go there if it wasn’t of some benefit to us. And of course, I want to see Viktor, but I am not looking forward to making sure he knows we are not a thing. I don’t want to be mean.” 

 

Harry laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and steered her out of the small room. “You don’t have to be mean, Hermione. Just tell him that you’ll be too far away, and you don’t feel the same way he feels about you.” 

 

Hermione looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. “Since when did you become a relationship expert?” 

 

“Since—” He paused. “Since, never.” Hermione laughed and smacked him on the chest. “Despite your lack of knowledge and mine, to be honest, you have helped me a bit.” 

 

“Only a bit?” Harry asked, smirking.

 

“That’s all you get Harry Potter, don’t go fishing for more!” 

 

“Never,” he grinned. The topic of conversation then turned to lighter things as they explored the city. The next day was much of the same, Harry and Hermione spending a bit more time with Hermione’s parents. The next day, they would travel together back to Athens where the quartet would part ways — Harry and Hermione off to Bulgaria, and Katherine and Matthew back to London to await their arrival a week later. 

 

Their last night in Piraeus, an owl knocked on the window of their hotel room. Hermione rushed over to let it in and unclipped the letter from his leg before it flew right back out the window. 

 

Hermione tore it open, scanning it before she looked up at Harry. “It’s from Viktor. It says he would be happy to host both of us, we didn’t even need to ask, and he would be expecting us within a few days. He knows a guy in the International Portkey department at the Bulgarian Ministry who has already informed him of our impending arrival tomorrow. He will be waiting for us when we arrive.” 

 

Harry smiled. “Everything seems to be falling into place.” 

 

Hermione smiled back. “Yes, it does. It always does.” 

 

It wasn’t a tearful goodbye in Athens, but Hermione hated leaving their parents to go home by themselves. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, the gap between them seemed to grow, Hermione spending more time in the magical world than Muggle. She knew they still loved her, but it couldn’t be easy sending her off every year to a school they would never be able to see. It gave her some comfort that she kept them in the dark and out of all the horrible things happening and that were going to happen in the Wizarding World. They slept better at night not knowing. 

 

“Ready?” Harry asked, grabbing Hermione’s hand before they reached out to grab the feather that would transport them to Bulgaria. 

 

Hermione nodded and placed a fingertip on the feather. Moments later, it glowed blue, and they were flung into space. They spun for several minutes before reappearing in the Bulgarian Ministry. 

 

“Ah, Herm-oh-ninny,” Viktor said, walking over to her as soon as she regained her balance. “So nice to see you. And you, Harry!” 

 

“Hi Viktor,” Hermione said, a smile plastered across her face, giving into the hug he was trying to give her. “How are you?” 

 

“Very vell, you?” 

 

“We are well, just spent some time in Mykonos and Greece with my parents. They are off to London now while we are here.” 

 

“How nice, vell, velcome to Sofia, Bulgaria,” Viktor said proudly, leading them out of the Ministry and onto the sidewalk outside. “I thought ve could start touring ze city before ve get to my home and come back out tomorrow, what do you say?” 

 

Hermione looked at Harry, and he gave her a quick nod, which she took to mean that he was okay not going straight to Viktor’s house. “Sure, Viktor that would be lovely. What should we do with our luggage?” Hermione asked, lifting up on the handle of her suitcase. 

 

“Oh not to vorry, I vill just banish it to ze foyer in my home where it will be vaiting for you later.” He brought out his wand, and with a flick of his wrist, the luggage disappeared from the sidewalk. “Ready to go?” 

 

Hermione nodded, and she thought she heard Harry grumble, “As I’ll ever be,” under his breath, but she just grabbed his hand and bounded after Viktor, eager to absorb any and all information he could give them. And they just might have a chance to sneak by the statue of Atargatis before the sunset and darkness fell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This author's note was added after publishing Chapter 10. In some instances, I went with the British version of the spelling so realize instead would be realise. I also tried to get Viktor's accent to come across with the spellings so YES those are intentional - I used a Russian translator site to get the words more authentic. I hope this explains some things.


	11. A Temple in Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just like in the last chapter, I have used a Russian Translator site to authenticate Viktor's accent as closely as possible which is why his dialogue is different from the others. Big thanks to my Alpha, HeartOfAspen!

Once the trio started to move around the city, Harry loosened up. He always liked Krum and he knew it was his recent realization of his feelings for Hermione that he had developed a tendency toward jealousy for the man. He believed Hermione, he did, but he didn't enjoy seeing her so close to him despite the claims of 'just friends' knowing that Viktor felt much more for her.

All thoughts of Krum and Hermione were pushed out of his head when Viktor started talking about the different temples around the city. Hermione must have asked. Instead of wallowing into his thoughts, he tuned into the conversation.

"—many temples around ze city, one of ze most popular being ze Synagogue of Sofia for ze Jewish. It is ze second largest Spanish-Jewish synagogue in Europe. But zat isn't vat you vere meaning is it?" Viktor looked at Harry first, then Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I was just curious if there were any temples that worship any gods or goddesses. We did some research in Greece about a goddess named Atargatis and I wondered if there is a temple here for her."

Krum scrunched his face in that way Harry had always disliked, like he was incompetent and needed to do it in order for his brain to work. "I think zere is actually a statue of her on ze other side of ze city. But my muzzer is expecting us for dinner, can it wait until tomorrow?"

Harry nodded as well as Hermione. He was fine with waiting until the next day, they had an entire week with the man after all. "I am sure you could find something about her in my family's library. I know you enjoy zat."

Harry laughed as Hermione squealed a bit and clapped her hands. He was sure she knew about the Krums' library, but had probably forgotten in the excitement of the end of the school year and summer.

The sun sinking, Krum apparated them both to his home. They appeared outside iron wrought gates with ivy crawling up the sides. It created a look Harry only remembered seeing in Muggle fairy tales. If there was smoke creeping up the sides he would be convinced they were about to enter a haunted house.

Krum touched the gates and they opened, Harry and Hermione following him through. The grounds were empty, only the occasional flower bed along the path to the front door. Around the corner, Harry could see a carriage house, but it looked old and worn down, as if it had been out of use for many years.

Placing his hand upon the doorknob, the door swung open for Krum admitting them into the home. There a house elf stood, greeting them.

"Master Krum," the little elf squeaked, shaking in excitement. The elf reminded him of Dobby a bit, though the knees were a little less knobbly. The eyes were the same — round and much too large for the small head they were placed in. One apparent difference was that the Krums seemed to keep their elves in good condition as the elf was wearing clothing, a smaller version of a maid's outfit.

"This is Aemma," Krum said, gesturing to the elf. "She has been vith my family since she vas a baby and is now in charge of ze entire household."

"Hello Aemma," Hermione said kindly, bending down to be at eye level with the elf.

"I assure you Hermy-own zat zey are treated very vell. Ve have offered zem pay, especially after I heard about your elf society while at Hogvarts, but zey refuse," Viktor said hurriedly.

Harry sucked in a breath. Calling Hermione's pet project 'spew' had gotten him a lot of swats over the head over the past year and Krum referring to it as an 'elf society' was just as bad. He was just waiting—

Hermione looked up at Krum and said, "It's the Society for Promotion of Elfish Welfare, Viktor, you know that. It's not just some elf society." Krum didn't say anything, but looked at Harry, who gave him a nod of encouragement. It was best to let her have her say, especially when it came to fighting for the rights of magical creatures. Arguing against her would do nothing but rile her up and have her not speak to you for days.

Harry watched as Hermione turned back to the elf and held out her hand. The elf made a sound that Harry thought sounded like a mix between a walrus dying and a dolphin squeak. Aemma immediately took Hermione's hand and shook it hard. Harry suppressed a laugh of the ridiculousness of it — the elf's arm attempting to heave Hermione's up and down. It clearly had never given a handshake before and at that thought, Harry smiled. Hermione had just made the creature extremely happy, despite it looking so silly.

"How about I show you to your rooms," Krum said, wringing his hands together as Hermione stood up. "You can freshen up and change for dinner."

Harry said, "Sounds great," before Hermione could ask about the library. He knew she had proper manners but when it came to books and learning, she didn't bother with them too much — she read with a book propped up against the glass container of orange juice every morning when they were at Hogwarts.

"Aemma, you have placed zeir luggage in ze appropriate rooms?"

"Yes Master Krum," Aemma replied.

"Very vell, you may go continue to oversee ze kitchen," Krum said, dismissing the elf.

Aemma snapped her fingers and disappeared as Krum walked toward the double staircase in the entryway.

"Zis vay," Krum said, motioning them over. He climbed up the steps, Harry and Hermione close behind him.

"Aemma has placed you in ze guest ving, your rooms right across from each other." At the top of the staircase, Krum took a left and led them through several hallways before finally stopping at two doors adjacent from each other.

"Hermy-own, you are here," Krum said, pointing to one door. "Harry over here," pointing to the other. "Aemma has placed your luggage in your rooms and fresh linens are in ze bathroom closet should you choose to use ze attached bath. Anything you need right now?" He looked first to Hermione and when she gave a shake of his head, he looked toward Harry.

"I am okay for now, Viktor. Thank you."

Viktor nodded his head. "Dinner vill begin at 7 o'clock sharp. I vill be by at six fifty to accompany you down, I know ze hallways can be confusing." He laughed and walked away, bidding them goodbye.

"Separate rooms?" Harry asked, walking over to Hermione.

"You can't expect him to show us to the same room can you?" Hermione asked. "There is no way he could possibly know that we have been sleeping in the same bed for almost the entire summer. And if he did know, he would probably try to prevent it at all costs."

Harry sighed. "You're right, as always." Changing the subject he asked, "What are we supposed to wear to dinner?"

Hermione shrugged. "I assume more casual wizarding robes. Your everyday Hogwarts robes will do, they're plain black, you can't go wrong."

"See you in a bit then," Harry murmured, placing a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek. He was almost afraid that the walls were watching and Krum would come storming back down the hallway out for blood. Sighing at the almost absurdity of his imagination, he walked away from Hermione's door, hearing it click behind him before entering his own room.

Just as Krum had said, Harry found his trunk at the end of his bed. Opening it, he almost had a heart attack seeing that it was empty of all of his clothing, his belongings missing. Turning around and moving to his left, he opened the armoire and sighed in relief seeing that the elf had taken it upon herself to unpack his possessions. He shouldn't have been so surprised since the house elves at Hogwarts do the same, but he wasn't expecting it to be done here.

Walking into the bathroom, his mouth dropped at the lavishness of it. It was reminiscent of the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts, several different taps adorning the side of the tub. There was a double sink and finally what he was looking for — his toothbrush. After travelling all day, his mouth felt raunchy, but nothing a quick brush couldn't fix.

After brushing his teeth, Harry ran his hands under the faucet before running his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it. It was useless, it still stuck up every which way. He wanted to look presentable meeting the rest of the Krum family, but he liked his hair despite it being in a constant state of disarray. Especially since he knew it was like his fathers.

With one last look in the mirror, Harry strode back out into the bedroom and back to the armoire. He kicked his trainers off and tossed his jeans to the side. He was careful taking off his shirt as not to knock his glasses off his face. Standing in just his boxers, he looked at his scant selection of clothing. It hit him right at that moment how little he really had — a handful of Muggle clothing, a few sets of everyday robes, and a formal set of dress robes. He seemed to have an abundance of underwear and socks, but that was because they were what the Dursleys bought him for Christmas. It wasn't like he needed more, but the large armoire seemed so empty with just his belongings.

Harry dressed in his school uniform minus the grey pullover vest and slipped on the black shoes that were growing too small. A new pair would be needed when he returned to school which led his thoughts into everything that he would need once they made a trip to Diagon Alley when they returned to London. His brain was bombarded with school supplies, stuff for Hedwig, and new clothes. A knock sounded at the door drawing him out of his thoughts.

Rushing over, he was surprised to see Hermione on the other side, Viktor nowhere in sight. She was dressed in dark purple robes, the same material as their school robes and her hair was pulled back from her face at the sides.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned. "Where's Viktor?"

Hermione shrugged. "It isn't six fifty yet, and he is very punctual so I am assuming he will be right on time. Can I come in?"

Harry's mouth curved into an 'o' not having realized he had left her standing in the drafty hallway. "Sorry," Harry mumbled, opening the door wide enough for her to walk in.

"What will Viktor think when he comes and finds you in my room?" Harry asked, shutting the door behind him. Hermione sat down on the settee near the fire, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as if she was cold. Harry grabbed a blanket from the edge of the bed and wrapped it around her before taking a seat next to her.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" Hermione asked, wrapping the blanket tight around her.

"What do you mean?"

"Dinner...tomorrow...me telling Viktor I don't return his feelings…" Hermione paused in between each word before trailing off.

Harry thought for a moment. What did he think it was going to be like? He thought dinner might be awkward, tomorrow would hopefully be full of information and answers and well, he didn't know what the Viktor thing was going to be like. And he told Hermione so.

"Ugh," she groaned throwing her face into her hands. "I just need this week..or even just tomorrow to be over. More answers will calm me down and once my conversation is over with Viktor, I'll feel loads better."

Harry frowned. "When are you going to do that?"

"Not until we are leaving. I don't want to make it awkward or uncomfortable."

That didn't sound like a good idea, Harry thought. "Do you think it would be better to do it sooner so he knows you aren't stringing him along? He might think we are using him."

"Well...we kinda are, aren't we?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. But we still, or at least you, still want to be friends with him. I wasn't really ever. Something like that is definitely going to affect the friendship."

"You're right," Hermione sighed. "Maybe I should do it tomorrow. And if he kicks us out of his house, then so be it. We have enough galleons to make it back to London or stay here for a few nights if we choose."

Harry nodded as a knock sounded at the door. Knowing it was Viktor, Hermione got up with him, laying the blanket on the bed.

"Harry," Viktor said once Harry opened the door. "Have you seen—oh, Hermy-own, zere you are! I knocked on your door but vas unsure of vere you vent."

"I was ready and decided to come over to talk to Harry," Hermione said, clasping her hands in front of her. "Time for dinner?"

Viktor nodded and held out his arm for Hermione to take. Harry, not wanting to cause any problems before it was absolutely necessary, let Hermione pass and take Viktor's arm. She didn't even have to give a raised eyebrow look telling him to behave himself. Dinner was going to be an interesting affair, that was definite.

—

Sun streaming in, Harry woke up, the embers in the fire still glowing from burning through the night. He felt extremely well-rested and most of that had to do with the witch lying next to him. Halfway through the night, she had crept into his room. He was thankful she had. Harry had tossed and turned for several hours and as soon as she cuddled up into his arms, he drifted off to sleep. It might not be normal for fifteen year olds to be sleeping in the same bed, but it kept the nightmares at bay. That had to count for something, right?

"Hermione," Harry said, lightly shaking her awake.

"Huh," she said sleepily, sitting up groggily and rubbing her eyes. Her hair was as wild as ever, always the messiest just after waking up. It never stayed put in the band she wrapped it in, coming loose through the night.

"Is Viktor going to come up looking for you?" He asked.

"He said he would meet us for breakfast downstairs at eight in the morning. What time is it?"

"I think it's just after dawn," Harry said, pointing toward the curtains that were letting in a sliver of light.

Hermione laid back down and pulled the duvet up to her chin. "I want to lay here a bit longer, but then we need to get ready." She closed her eyes and Harry relaxed as well, laying back down onto his pillow.

—

A few hours later, Harry and Hermione both met Viktor in the conservatory for breakfast. When Harry was finished, Hermione gave him a nod and he excused himself. Before he walked out the door, he turned back and addressed Viktor.

"If possible, could I be shown to the library while you both finish your breakfast?"

Viktor nodded. "Aemma vill show you the vay. There is a section of the library magically concealed zat keeps dangerous books from hurting others and it vill stop you from touching anything. Ze rest of the library is safe to use."

Harry nodded and followed the small elf that had appeared during Viktor's explanation. Harry wondered what dark tomes the Krum family could be hiding and if it was really hidden for the safety of others. He tucked away that information to discuss with Hermione later. Perhaps it was of no consequence, but perhaps not.

"Here is the library," the elf said, pointing to the door. Harry reached for the knob and pushed it open.

"Thank you," Harry said to the elf. She bowed and popped out of sight, leaving Harry to explore the library on his own. He could see the sectioned off part of the library, there seemed to be what was attempting to be an invisible barrier but if Harry looked at it in the right light, he could see it shimmering. Looking around, he decided to make the most of his time and headed toward the section on magical creatures. Maybe there was something more that they were missing.

—

Hermione set down her fork and folded her hands on her lap before looking up at Viktor who had his burly eyebrows furrowed staring at her curiously. "Vat is wrong?"

Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for a potential storm. "Viktor, I —"

"Hermy-own, you don't haff to tell me, I already know," Viktor said, pressing his lips together, looking a bit crestfallen. He looked so sad and Hermione's heart was breaking for him. She never wanted to hurt him, but she couldn't find it in herself to continue leading him on when she felt nothing more than friendship for him.

"You do?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Viktor nodded. "I haff known since ve vere at Hogwarts for ze tournament. I saw him kiss you out by the lake and I see how you look at him. Some might think I am not very smart but I am not dumb."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I know you're not dumb, Viktor," she said, reaching out to grasp his hand. "And I am sorry, I—"

"Nothing to be sorry for, Herm-oh-ninny. I still vant to be your friend."

Hermione brightened up at that fact. "I am so happy to hear you say that. I was so worried that —"

"I wouldn't?"

Hermione nodded.

"Never. It is sad, but I still vant to be friends vith you — besides zere are many vomen who are interested in professional Quidditch players," he assured her with a wink.

Hermione laughed. "Still willing to help us?"

"You zink I vould back out because you do not vish to be vith me?" Viktor clicked his tongue against his teeth in disapproval. Hermione felt her face heat up in embarrassment. "Vell I do not blame you, but I will still help you." He stood from his seat and held out his hand. "How about ve go find Harry?"

Standing, Hermione grabbed his hand and they walked off to the library to find Harry. When they arrived, they found Harry in the back, several books pulled from the shelves. Hermione rushed forward.

"Find anything?" she asked, making Harry jump. "Sorry."

Harry turned to see both her and Viktor standing there. He looked first at Hermione, then to Viktor, then back at Hermione and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, Viktor and I have worked things out."

Viktor stepped forward and held out his hand. "No hard feelings, Harry. You are good for Herm-oh-ninny."

Harry shook his hand and nodded his head, his lips tight at the awkwardness of the moment.

"Now that that's out of the way," Hermione said, Harry and Viktor releasing hands. "Did you find anything while you were up here?"

"For vat?" Viktor asked, before Harry could answer.

Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes wide.  _Should we tell him?_ Harry was no help at all, just shrugging. He was going to let her make the decision. Viktor did see the mark as she was pulled out of the lake after all, he was probably safe to tell him what was going on.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione responded, "As we mentioned last night we are looking for something that will give us any information on mermaids, specifically Atargatis." She paused. "Do you remember when you pulled me out of the lake?"

Viktor nodded.

"Well, remember the bite mark I had on my neck." He nodded again. "I was bitten by one of the merpeople, their Merchieftainess to be exact. And now, I can turn into a mermaid."

Viktor's head which had been down while she was talking, shot up, his brows furrowed. "Into a mermaid?"

Hermione breathed out a sigh. "Yes. We met some mermaids in Mykonos and got more information and they bit me specifically so that I could take over for their current ruler and protect them."

"How are you going to do zat?" Viktor asked.

"We don't know yet, which is why are continuing our research." She turned back to Harry, feeling like she had said enough to Viktor. "So, did you find anything?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing that we didn't already know. Right now I am looking through magical creatures books, but there are only mentions of Atargatis, not anything more specific about her."

"You can't find anything in depth about her, anyvere," Viktor interjected. "Zat is, except for ze temples where she is vorshipped."

Hermione frowned and leaned against the desk where Harry had been working. "What do you mean?"

"Zere is vord of mouth and a few informational pamphlets out zere, but have you ever found anything about her? Even ven you vent to the Magical Library of Mykonos?"

Hermione thought about that or a moment. "No," she replied slowly. "But why?"

"No one knows. But it's not really an odd zing here and no one talks about it. But I know one zing zat could help us."

"What?" Harry and Hermione replied.

"Visit ze Temple of Atargatis of course."

—

Viktor apparated them to the closest possible point before walking several hundred meters and approaching a temple that was in ruin. The remaining stone was an off white color, dirt staining the sides. Ivy had crawled up the stone, out of control. Hermione could see several statues in the distance, some looking like half a statue — heads and other body parts missing.

"Viktor?" Hermione asked. "Are you sure we are in the right spot? This doesn't look like a temple."

"It is," he replied, and continuing to walk he motioned them to follow him. Harry looked at Hermione, the confusion in his eyes matching hers. He shrugged his shoulders and they walked quickly after him, catching up.

"What is this place?"

"It is a temple, but it has lain in ruin for quite some time. Far before ve vere born even."

Hermione frowned. "But how do people worship? Are there statues?"

Viktor nodded. "The largest one is over there." He motioned them forward. "It's the only one zat is completely whole. Only chips of stone have fallen avay instead of full pieces like ze others."

Hermione's head felt like it was spinning as they walked through the ruins as she wanted to look at everything in sight. Finally, Viktor led them to the statue he had referred to. Standing at least three times Hermione's size, she looked up, straining her neck.

She looked to her side at Harry who also had his head thrown back gazing at the statue. He looked at her. "You think this is it? Atargatis, I mean?"

Hermione shrugged and nodded, but unsure. She looked back at Viktor but he seemed uninterested in what they were doing, gazing in the opposite direction. He must have been here a hundred times. "It seems likely, but we'll never know unless we try."

"Try speaking out her name," Harry said.

"Atargatis," Hermione said softly, bringing her hands up to rest on the statue. A wisp of wind gushed through her hair. Viktor turned and look at them curiously, furrowing his brow.

"Say it again."

"Atargatis," Hermione called out, a little louder this time. Hermione felt the wind once more rush through her hair and then, her vision blurred before blacking out. Then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to share your thoughts — I'd love to hear from you!


	12. Decisions and Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha/beta love to HeartOfAspen. [Insert heart emoji]

Waves came rushing to shore, barely brushing against Hermione. As she came to, she opened her eyes, recognizing the beach immediately but not understanding why she was there. Her last coherent thought had been saying Atargatis’ name in Bulgaria with her hands on the mermaid goddess’ statue, so why was she back in Mykonos?

 

Looking down and seeing that she hadn’t turned into her mermaid form despite water rushing over her, she stood brushing sand from her legs and clothes. She gazed at the land around her, searching for something — anything that might clue her into what was happening or what she needed to do. The sky was a purple color, the sun just above the horizon in the east, indicating that it was just past dawn. With no other ideas and no guidance, she decided to walk into the water, shedding her long pants and tee shirt. She was waist deep when she felt the tingling in her legs and her mermaid form took place of her human body.

 

She ducked under the surface and gulped in several mouthfuls of water, enjoying the coolness as it ran down her throat. Continuing to swim, she made her way in the direction she remembered the mermaid colony to be. Perhaps, there she would find her answers.

 

Eventually coming to the colony, Hermione was shocked to find it empty. There were no guards at the entrance and no merpeople or merchildren making their way through the market. Swimming toward where she met Damara for the first time, she entered and was shocked to be greeted by a ghost like merperson, translucent in the water.

 

“Hermione, how lovely to meet you,” she said, motioning her closer. Cautiously, Hermione made her way toward the figure. She looked familiar.

 

“Atargatis?” she questioned, looking at her curiously.

 

She nodded. “Come, sit. We have much to discuss.”

 

Hermione swam toward her and perched herself on a throne that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. It was a throne that had not existed when she had visited the colony before. Looking around, much of the rest of the room was the same, even the pictures depicted on the walls.

 

“Hermione, we might not have much time together, so it’s best if we talk quickly and efficiently.” Hermione turned to focus on Atargatis and nodded her head. “Now, why are you here?”

 

Hermione bit her lip. _Didn’t she already know?_ But she held her tongue and instead responded, “I wanted to speak with you, to ask you questions and figure out what I am supposed to do.”

 

Atargatis looked at her curiously. “What do you want to know?”

 

Hermione took a deep breath. “I know that I was chosen for a purpose, but how I am supposed to lead? I am a student at Hogwarts and—”

 

“You are a _Daughter of the Sea_.”

 

“Yes, but—”

 

Atargatis interrupted again and continued to talk. “It is your duty to lead the colony despite your other —”

 

Hermione spoke over Atargatis, right back, as it seemed the spirit did not understand. “Don’t you understand? I cannot leave Hogwarts to rule the colony. My best friend is the one who is supposed to dispose of the Dark Lord, and with horrible things having already come to pass, I cannot in good conscience leave him behind. Plus, it wouldn’t benefit the colony at all if I do not continue my education. That is important to me and if the colony doesn’t see that then I will, with no regrets, deny being the _Daughter of the Sea_ and have the mermaids fight for themselves.”

 

If Atargatis was shocked by Hermione’s outburst she didn’t show it. Instead she smiled. “You are a fighter and that is exactly why you were chosen. Brains, beauty, and brawn is what not only the colony needs, but mermaids all across the world. You are to be their leader.”

 

“But how—”

 

“Think. How does anyone run a government? They don’t do it by themselves they—”

 

“—Have a second in command,” Hermione said, finishing the sentence. “Of course, why didn’t I see it before?” She frowned. “But what is the purpose of me then, if someone can just rule in my place?”

 

“You have fought through adversity time and time again. You are the one that will bring all races of merpeople together to fight the darkness. No one else can rally people together like you can. With the additional powers of _Daughter of the Sea_ , nothing will be out of your reach.”

 

Hermione sat in shock. Her powers would know no bounds?

 

“I know you are probably wondering what those powers are, but they are different for each _Daughter of the Sea_. You could become more gifted in one area over another because of that, but you won’t know until you officially take the title and cast your magic.”

 

Hermione nodded, still thinking things over in her head. She was unsure if she still wanted to take over for Damara, but if she didn’t, what would happen to them? After spending so much time fighting for the rights of house-elves, what kind of person would that make her if she refused to help?

 

“You never had a choice to protect others, did you?”

 

Atargatis shook her head. “But there was never a time I didn’t want to help people. That is why I continue on in spirit and help those I deem worthy.”

 

“So you advised Damara to choose me?”

 

Atargatis nodded. “And I will be there for you should you decided to become _Daughter of the Sea.”_

 

She reached beside her and pulled out a necklace that was made with beads and an ammonite spiral pendant in the middle. She placed it in Hermione’s hands.

 

“This is for you. Whether or not you decide to become protector of the merpeople, I want you to have this. In today’s modern world, some call them _Atargatis Chant Beads._ As much as I loathe something being named after me, these beads will help you connect with my energy, giving you strength when you need it most.” Atargatis paused as Hermione fingered the beads, rolling them around. “Many chant:

 

_Atargatis, Mermaid Goddess, Mother of the Sea._

_Your waters flower through my veins, Your love surrounds me.”_

 

Hermione just nodded.

 

“You are very quiet, dear. What is it?”

 

Hermione coughed before speaking. “Well, uhm, I also read that you were primarily the Goddess of Fertility. Is that true?”

 

Atargatis smiled and chuckled at Hermione’s embarrassment. “It is. But don’t you worry. Honing in my energy when you were chosen primarily for protection, won’t also bring forth being more fertile. You are safe to remain a child for awhile longer.”

 

Hermione grinned and sighed in relief. “Don’t get me wrong, I want to have children someday...just not now.”

 

“I understand.” Atargatis looked off in the distance, though there wasn’t much to look at in the room they were in. “Our time grows short, it is time for you to return. Harry is waiting for you.”

 

“But, one more question, please!” Hermione noticed Atargatis was starting to fade.

 

“Quickly!”

 

“What of Harry? Will I forever have to be _Daughter of the Sea_ and reside in waters looking after my people?”

 

“That, Hermione Granger, will be up to you. When one is making a decision, there are always many different paths that can be taken. I know you will choose the one that is right for you.”

 

With that, Atargatis faded into nothingness. Hermione shouted goodbye, but knew it had been too late. Her mind was blank now, but hopefully she could speak to Atargatis again when her mind was swimming with questions.

 

Now that she thought about it, she felt a bit woozy herself, and felt like she was disappearing as well, just as Atargatis had. Sitting in the chair where Damara and Atargatis had both sat, she closed her eyes, blackness greeting her.

 

* * *

 

 “Hermione! Hermione!” she heard as she slowly came to. She squinted her eyes open, her vision blurry and spotty. Closing them once more, she shook her head in attempt to clear it.

 

“She’s coming to. Look her eyes are fluttering,” a voice she recognized as Viktor’s said.

 

“Hermione?” Harry asked tentatively. Hermione opened her eyes and Harry was leaning over her, concern apparent in his eyes. “Are you alright?”

 

Slowly she pushed off the ground to sit up. She leaned her head on Harry’s shoulder, gripping his arm tightly.

 

“I am okay. Just a little light-headed.” Harry tightened the arm that he had wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer in support.

 

“Vhat happened?”

 

Hermione lifted her head and attempted to look around. She shook her head. “Not here. I think I can stand now, will you help me?”

 

Harry stood up and Viktor joined him on her other side. Together, they gripped her arms and pulled her up off the ground.

 

“Back to my house?” Viktor asked.

 

Hermione nodded. “I think that would be best. We don’t want to be overheard if possible.”

 

Quickly, they made their way to the exit and to the abandoned alley that they had originally apparated to. Having already been holding hands with both men, Viktor gave only a brief warning before spinning on the spot, disapparating them.

 

* * *

 

With a cup of Earl Grey in hand and some biscuits, the trio sequestered themselves in the library with orders to Aemma that they were to not be disturbed. Hermione curled up in an armchair with her tea and took several sips before she spoke.

 

“What happened?”

 

Harry and Viktor looked at one another before laughing. “Ve vere going to ask you ze same zing.”

 

“I will tell you what happened, but I want to know what happened once I lost consciousness.”

 

Harry nodded. “You scared the shite out of us. Luckily I caught you and Viktor shielded us from nosey onlookers who might try to summon someone to transport you to the hospital.” He paused and Viktor continued the story.

 

“Zen you just laid zere pretty still. Ve tried to rouse you right avay, but ven you didn’t come around, ve just lowered you to ze ground and made sure you didn’t hit your head on anything in case you starting thrashing around. Zen you came around a few minutes later.”

 

“A few minutes, that’s how long I was out?”

 

They both nodded. She frowned. “It seemed much longer than that.”

 

“Tell us everything,” Viktor said.

 

Hermione watched as Harry frowned at Viktor’s statement, but brushed it off for now and would ask Harry about it later. Taking a deep breath Hermione launched into an explanation of her time with Atargatis.

 

When she was finished, Harry looked deep in thought and she swore Viktor’s mouth was hanging open a bit.

 

“Vhere are ze beads?” Viktor asked. Hermione set down her teacup and reached down into her shirt and pulled out the beads. Hermione pulled them off from around her neck and handed them over, Viktor first before he passed them on to Harry.

 

“How did they come back with you when you met Atargatis in a sort of spirit world?” Harry asked as he gazed down at the ammonite spiral in the middle of the necklace.

 

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. “Magic? It explains things that otherwise don’t make sense.”

 

Harry handed the necklace back to her and she placed it once more around her neck. “They should come in helpful if I just need to feel her presence.” She paused. “Is it bad if I am still undecided? It’s such a big decision that I am having a difficult time.”

 

“Well, weighing the pros and cons is always a good place to start. After you’ve done that using logic, you can tap into your emotions and how it would feel to go one way and then the other,” Harry told her, Viktor nodding in agreement.

 

Hermione smiled. “I seem to have forgotten how wise you can be.”

 

“It’s fleeting. We both know that my head is not always in the right place.”

 

Both Hermione and Viktor laughed at that when there was a knock at the door. Having told Aemma that they didn’t want to be disturbed they all frowned.

 

“Come in,” Viktor called.

 

Aemma entered and immediately rushed to Viktor’s side. “I am sorry master, I know you didn’t want to be bothered, but this owl wouldn’t stop circling the property. She is snowy white—”

 

“Hedwig!” Harry shouted. “It’s Hedwig!” Hermione had been wondering where Harry’s familiar had been, but she knew it wasn’t unusual for her to disappear for weeks at a time, hunting.

 

“Where is she?” Hermione asked, carefully uncrossing her leg to stand up.

 

“She is resting, Miss Hermione,” Aemma replied.

 

“Can you show me where she is? I want to see her.”

 

Aemma nodded and held out her hand. Both Harry and Hermione grabbed Aemma’s hand and she apparated them to another part of the home — the menagerie.

 

“Hedwig!” Harry shouted again, looking around for her with his head thrown back as he searched.

 

Hermione looked up just in time to see a flurry of white as Hedwig flew down and landed on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Hey girl,” Harry said, his grin wide. He lifted his arm and she hopped down onto it. Bringing up his free hand to run them over her feathers, Hermione smiled at the scene. Hedwig had been his first friend.

 

“Master Krum has some business to take care of,” Aemma said, interrupting the moment, having not left them yet. “He will meet you for dinner this evening. Dress nicely, you’ll be going out in Sofia.”

 

They both nodded. “Thank you Aemma,” Hermione replied. The elf popped out, leaving them alone for the first time since that morning.

 

Hermione turned back to Harry who was encouraging Hedwig to get some sleep and that he would see her later. She flew up into the rafters.

 

“Did she have a letter?” Hermione questioned.

 

Harry nodded and pulled it out from his back pocket. “Aemma must not have removed it, as it wasn’t a Krum owl. I stuck it in my back pocket quick right when she landed and no one was paying attention, just in case Viktor came down here.”

 

“Let’s go back to your room and read it. I swear this house has ears and eyes.”

 

* * *

 

Settling onto the loveseat in Harry’s room, Hermione curled her legs underneath her, close to Harry so she could read the letter over his shoulder.

 

“Who’s writing is that?” Hermione asked. “Sirius?”

 

Harry nodded, flipping the letter over in his hand. “I’d recognize it anywhere.” He paused and looked sideways at Hermione. “To be honest, I am a bit nervous to open it. I haven’t written to him all summer and...well, he’s probably not very happy. His letters might not have been reaching me since I wasn’t at the Dursleys.”

 

“Well, you best just open it. He’s your godfather though, he will forgive you.”

 

“Let’s hope,” Harry replied, opening the letter with his index finger. He pulled out the piece of parchment. It was surprisingly short.

 

_Harry —_

 

_All of my letters have been returned unopened, so one can just assume that you are no longer at the Dursleys. Hedwig must have known that all my previous letters had gone amiss, never reaching you...wherever you are. She showed up at my family’s ancestral home, (will explain later) several days ago and hasn’t left my side._

 

_I cannot decide if I am upset or impressed that you travelled across different countries over the past month with Hermione and gave Dumbledore the slip. (Yes, someone, aka me, checked with Hermione’s parents to see if they knew where you were). I am a bit disappointed that you didn’t let me know, but fifteen-year-old me wouldn’t have told anyone either. The older people would have just stopped me from trying to go._

 

_Hermione’s parents, Matthew and Katherine (lovely people by the way), let me know that you are currently in Bulgaria visiting Viktor Krum. I’ve told you before and I will tell you again to BE CAREFUL! Even though he was pleasant during the tournament, doesn’t mean something hasn’t happened in between then and now. Keep your guard up._

 

_Lots happening here, a certain organization having taken up residence. The Weasleys are here too, have been for weeks. They are making this place habitable once more as no one has lived here in at least a decade. I am inviting you and Hermione to come and stay with me for the rest of your break and secretly hoping you’ll return for your birthday. I hope you will — I have so much more to tell you that I won’t put in writing._

 

_Send a letter when you get back. Probably not the best of ideas to send Hedwig across continents once more._

 

_Padfoot_

  


Hermione finished reading over his shoulder, Harry still staring at the page. Once he was done, he sighed.

 

“I wonder what else happened that he doesn’t want to talk about over a letter?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Could be anything. Though I am curious to why everyone is at his ancestral home.”

 

Hermione was quiet. “I think we are going to have to tell Ron everything when we get back. Do you think he will be upset we have been together this entire time?”

 

“Well, we know he does get a bit jealous, but who doesn’t? He does eventually come around.” Harry paused as Hermione nodded. “Also, you never mentioned whether or not you are officially going to become _Daughter of the Sea_.”

 

Hermione bit her lip and leaned into him. “I think we should go back to Britain as soon as possible.”

 

Harry pulled her close. “We can just make the excuse that we need to be there because of what happened after the third task at the tournament. Sirius saying that there are things going on at home is enough to cut our trip short. Plus, why stay longer when we have already finished what we came here for?”

 

“You’re right. Let’s leave tomorrow, I do want to see Sofia tonight.”

 

Harry just nodded. They sat there together until it was time for them to begin getting ready for their evening out. At least for a little bit they could push everything going on in their life to the back of their minds and enjoy their last night in Bulgaria.


	13. Back Again

**_Chapter 13 — Back Again_ **

 

The next morning, Harry and Hermione bid goodbye to Viktor at the Bulgarian Ministry on promises to write and keep in touch. Though the information she found out while in Sofia was invaluable, Hermione was happy to be leaving. There was just something itching at the back of her head — something that wasn’t quite right about Viktor, but she couldn’t place her finger on it. 

 

After a Portkey back to the Ministry of Magic in London, they quickly flagged down a taxi and made their way to Hermione’s parents home. There was only a week until Harry’s birthday, part of the reason she had wanted to come back early. She knew he didn’t want to spend it with Viktor, but would rather spend it with friends. It also felt like they had been gone for ages, her heart was screaming home. 

 

“Mum! Dad!” Hermione called as she walked into the house. “We’re home!” 

 

Her mum appeared from around the corner. “Darling, you’re home early! Give me a hug!” Hermione embraced her mother, happy to see her even though it had only been a few days since they last saw each other. “You too, Harry.” Hermione’s mum engulfed Harry in a hug as well. 

 

“Where’s Dad? Hermione asked. 

 

“He went into the office today, even though our vacation isn’t over until next week. That man,” Katherine said, shaking her head. 

 

“Are you guys hungry?” 

 

They both shook their heads. “We are two hours behind Sofia, so we’ve just eaten breakfast.” 

 

Katherine nodded. “Why don’t you go ahead and go up and get unpacked. I’ll start thinking about a larger lunch since you’re sure to be hungry a few hours from now.” 

 

Harry opened her mouth to respond, and Hermione cut him off. “Thanks, mum.” Hermione grabbed Harry’s hand, and they trekked up the stairs, pulling their luggage behind them. 

 

Once they were in her room, Hermione shut the door behind them and pulled Harry to sit on the bed. “Don’t mention the letter yet. They’ll think something is up.” 

 

Harry frowned. “But—” 

 

“I’ve been trying to keep them in the dark, Harry. I don’t want them to think anything is wrong or that I am in danger. They have the power to pull me from Hogwarts and everything magical. Neither of us needs that headache.” 

 

“I’ll send a message to Sirius though,” Harry said, walking over to Hedwig’s cage. She hadn’t been in the cage long, but she was already irritated with him for not letting her out immediately. “Maybe we can wait several days before bringing up going to Diagon Alley and staying the rest of the holiday at Grimmauld Place to your parents.” 

 

Hermione nodded slowly. “Send Hedwig to Sirius and let him know we will meet them there in a few days.” Hermione paused. “Do you think we should send a message to Ron as well?”

 

Harry ruffled the back of his head. She knew he defaulted to that when he was nervous. “I think maybe if we just wait until we are in person, that would be better,” he said hesitantly. “Then we can explain everything to him.” 

 

Hermione swallowed. “That sounds... satisfactory.” 

 

Harry sighed and gave Hedwig one last pet before heading back to Hermione, who was still sitting on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down, so they were laying on the bed together. 

 

“What’s wrong?” he finally asked after several moments of silence. 

 

She turned in his arms, so her head was nestled into his neck. “I am just scared,” she murmured. “What if he hates us?” 

 

“So what if he does?” Harry asked. “I think that our friendship with him can survive whatever is thrown at us. We’ve proved that time and time again, haven’t we?” 

 

Hermione nodded and picked some lint off of his shoulder before laying back down on his chest. “You have a way of making me feel better, no matter the situation.” 

 

Harry pulled her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head. A kiss that no matter how innocent made her feel all fuzzy inside.

 

Hermione looked up at him again and smiled. Pushing herself up with one hand planted on the bed, she leaned down and pressed a kiss against his lips. 

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Hermione and Harry broached the subject of going shopping in Diagon Alley and spending the rest of the summer with the Weasley’s.

 

Hermione’s parents understandably wanted to spend more time with them but didn’t stop them from going. They said their goodbyes and found themselves outside of a worn down building that was missing the number 12. This had been where Sirius instructed them to be, but there was no one in sight. 

 

Just when they were about to set their luggage down and scope out the area, a black dog came out of nowhere from the brick of the building. 

 

“Snuffles,” Harry said, excitedly as the dog approached. He had a piece of paper in his mouth, and Hermione reached for it, patting him on the head in thanks. 

 

“The headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix is 12 Grimmauld Place,” she read out loud before handing it over to Harry, who repeated the information. Before their eyes, the brick building split apart, and the house that was missing appeared. 

 

Grabbing their luggage, they followed the black dog into the house. As soon as they shut the door behind them, a loud screeching came from the hallway. The black dog materialized into Sirius, who shook his head. 

 

“Sorry, my blood purist mother,” he said, explaining the yelling. 

 

“Blood traitors and mudbloods! Werewolves, children of filth!” the portrait screeched on. “My father’s home, filled with scum.” 

 

“Lovely, isn’t she?” Sirius joked. Walking down the hallway, he stopped and turned. “Here, let me vanish your luggage to your rooms.” 

 

He pulled out his wand, and the luggage disappeared. “What is this place?” Harry asked. “And what is the Order of the Phoenix?” 

 

Sirius paused. “Well, urm, that’s a long story, how about we go into the kitchen—” He pushed open the door; Molly, who was inside, dropped a pan when she saw them. 

 

“Oh, you’re here,” she said, rushing over and pulling them into a crushing hug. “I have been so worried about you two. Not letting us know where you were going and just disappearing like that.” 

 

Harry and Hermione hugged Molly back and just looked at each other as they were suffocated by her. It was just like her to be a bit too involved in their lives, sometimes. Though it wasn’t as if they didn’t appreciate her motherliness, it was nice to know someone cared. But it just felt like she was berating them for going on vacation and she knew Harry felt the same. Going from being unloved to being suffocated couldn’t be easy. 

 

“Molly, let them breathe,” Sirius finally said, stepping closer. “I haven’t even gotten a proper hug from my godson and the brightest witch of her age.” 

 

Molly pulled back and gave Sirius a sceptical look before turning and walking back to the stove. The two teens turned around and gave Sirius a proper welcome, wrapping their arms around his middle. 

 

“I’ve missed you,” Harry said. 

 

“I’ve missed you too, pup,” Sirius said, pulling back and ruffling his hair. “You’re looking more like your father every day.” 

 

Harry grinned, but Hermione had to work hard to keep a smile on her face. She never liked that Harry was compared to his father. But when you looked exactly like him and your parents were no longer around, it was bound to happen. 

 

“Harry! Hermione!” a voice said behind them. When they turned, they barely had time to register their best friend before he made their way over to them and surprisingly engulfed them in a hug. 

 

“Ron! Good to see you, mate,” Harry said, clapping him on the back. 

 

“We’ve loads to tell you,” Hermione said, as they pulled away. 

 

“You can tell him all about it while you go upstairs and unpack your belongings,” Molly said from the stove. “Ron can show you where you’ll be staying.” 

 

“Right,” Ron said. He motioned for him to follow him, and they made their way up the stairs. “So, where have you guys been? Sirius said something about your parents, Hermione?” 

 

Harry nodded. “They rescued me from the Dursley’s is the easiest way to explain it. They don’t give two figs what I do and were happy to be rid of me for the summer, I’m sure.” 

 

Reaching the third landing, Ron pointed to a door. “Hermione, you’ll be staying in there with Ginny. Harry, we are up a floor.” He pointed at the ceiling. 

 

“Would your room be a good place to talk?” Hermione asked. 

 

“Yeah, no one goes in there except for me, and mum when she wants to do laundry.” They trekked up the stairs and shut the door behind them. 

 

Hermione and Harry sat on one bed, Ron, on the other. 

 

“Soooo,” Ron said again, looking back and forth between the two of them. 

 

They looked at each other and Hermione nodded. She’d start. “There is so much we have to tell you, but I suppose we should start with the second task.” 

 

Ron nodded, encouraging her to continue. 

 

“Well, some of this might be unbelievable at first, I promise it’s true.” She swallowed. “When I was Viktor’s hostage in the Black Lake, I was bitten by a mermaid. The merchieftainess of the colony to be exact.” 

 

Ron looked at them in disbelief. “Okay, so why did Harry know and not me?” 

 

Harry rubbed the back of his head, messing up his hair. “Well, you see. I noticed that Hermione was acting weird, so I followed her one night with my cloak and the marauder’s map to the prefect’s bath.” 

 

“The prefect’s bath? How’d you get in there?” 

 

Hermione gave him a look of annoyance. “Really? From all of that, what you are really interested in is how I got into the prefect’s bath?” 

 

Ron blushed. “Well, yeah.” 

 

Hermione shook her head. Harry continued, “Cedric gave me the password, remember? And I told you guys? Anyway, she was sitting in the prefect tub, and she was full on mermaid. Like tail and scales and everything.” 

 

“Where’s the bite?” Ron asked. 

 

Hermione pulled down the collar of her shirt, revealing the bite mark. “It won’t ever go away,” Hermione told him, letting her shirt return to normal, covering the mark back up. 

 

“I believe you,” Ron said. “Just seems out of this world, you know?” 

 

Harry nodded. “Believe me, mate. We haven’t even gotten started yet.” 

 

* * *

 

“Wow,” Ron said, clearly in shock about their story. “I mean, just wow.” He shook his head. “What are you going to do?”

 

“Well, I haven’t entirely decided yet, but I am leaning toward becoming Daughter of the Sea.” 

 

Harry smiled and reached for her hand. “I knew you were going to decide to do it. Your bleeding heart would never allow the mermaid colonies to fend for themselves.” 

 

“And what about this?” Ron said, pointing between the two of them. 

 

“Ron, we don’t want you to be angry—” 

 

“I’m not angry,” he said, interrupting them. “I, uhm, was trying to find a way to tell you guys.  I sent Padma an owl over after school got out apologizing for my behaviour at the Yule Ball. We’ve been exchanging letters ever since, and we’re planning to go to the first Hogsmeade weekend together.” 

 

“That’s great, Ron!” Hermione couldn’t stop grinning because Ron was such a poor letter writer. She had to beg him at the end of each school year to write and it was usually a lost cause. If he was writing Padma regularly, well, he must really like her. 

 

“Nice job, mate,” Harry replied. 

 

A loud pop interrupted them, Fred and George materializing out of thin air, matching smiles as they saw the trio. 

 

“Passed your tests now, did you?” 

 

They nodded in response. “Time for dinner, mum didn’t want to yell because of the portrait,” Fred said.

 

“Bloody terror Walburga Black is,” George added. “I can’t even imagine what she was like when she was alive.” 

 

They paused. “Poor Sirius,” they replied together, before spinning and popping out of sight. 

 

“Better head down, we don’t need both mum and the portrait screaming,” Ron said, standing up from the bed. He got to the door and turned to look at them. “Ready for this?” 

 

“Ready for what?” Hermione asked. Harry’s eyes went wide under his wired frames before he looked back at Ron. 

 

“This is headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Usually, dinner is an interesting affair...and now that you’re here, it’s probably going to be a bit more than usual. You’ve missed a lot while you’ve been gone.” 

 

Ron walked out, and Harry turned to Hermione and echoed one of Ron’s favourite phrases. 

 

“Bloody hell!” 

 

* * *

 

Harry laid in bed that night, wishing that Hermione was curled up at his side. The evening had been rough, just as Ron had warned them. Lots of shouting and cursing had ensued, mainly between Molly and Sirius. They were both concerned about his well-being, but instead of asking what he wanted to do or how he felt, they took it upon themselves to argue.

 

It was exhausting, to say the least. 

 

Closing his eyes, he hoped to Merlin that his nightmares would stay away. Ron might be okay with his and Hermione’s relationship, whatever stage it was in, but it wouldn’t fly to be sleeping in the same bed. He wouldn’t be too comfortable with Ron shacking up with Padma right next to him, so he’d offer him the same courtesy. Plus, the adults would be less than happy with them sharing a bed at their age. He had to get used to it, especially since their return to Hogwarts was just a short month away. 

 

* * *

 

The next month passed in a blur. More arguing, and even more cleaning to make Grimmauld Place livable. Surprisingly, Harry preferred the cleaning to the arguing. Having grown up waiting on the Dursleys, he was an expert on at least one thing — cleaning.

 

Eager to leave the hell hole that was Grimmauld Place, Harry and Hermione were both up early, doing some last minute packing. Thankfully, Sirius made an appearance before they left, to apologize and say his goodbyes. 

 

Finally, they were aboard the Hogwarts Express, greenery passing them in droves as they chugged toward Scotland at a rapid pace. 

 

“This year is going to be harder than the last, isn’t it?” Hermione asked, leaning into Harry’s side, a book propped up on her knees. 

 

Harry nodded and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “It does seem that way, doesn’t it?” 

 

Arriving at Hogwarts, they trudged into the Great Hall eager to dig into the Welcome Feast. Instead, they were greeted with a new face — a pink toad to be exact. 

 

“Who is that?” Harry asked as they slid onto the bench at Gryffindor table. 

 

“Who knows,” Ron said, his stomach grumbling loudly. “But I do know that I am absolutely starving.” 

 

“Tell me something we didn’t already know,” Ginny piped, a small smile playing on her lips. “You’re always hungry.” 

 

“Hey!” Ron said. He shoved his shoulder into his sister’s and before she could retaliate, the first years walked into the room to be sorted. 

 

Hermione didn’t pay too much attention to the sorting, instead focusing much more on the woman in pink. She had a cruel look to her, and her nose turned up in a way that made it look like dung was permanently stuck nearby. As the sorting finished, Professor Dumbledore stood, and Hermione’s gaze finally left the woman. 

 

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year, I want to introduce a new staff member who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge.” 

 

There were a few polite claps, but otherwise silent as the woman interrupted Dumbledore, hoping to give a speech. 

 

“Oh no,” Hermione whispered as the woman stepped forward to the podium. 

 

“What?” Harry and Ron asked simultaneously. 

 

Hermione shook her head. “She’s from the Ministry. This can’t be good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkkkkk! I have through Chapter 20 written, so I hoping to give you all regular updates (weekly/biweekly) for some time! Things will be picking up here very very soon! Huge thanks to the lovely HeartOfAspen for her alpha/beta work on this chapter - as always her comments and suggestions are invaluable.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear from you in a review. Let me know what you think! For updates on my writing and sneak peeks of future chapters, check out the Facebook Group, Harmony & Co. (18+).


End file.
